


True Magic and Love

by Orca478



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, But I hate her parents, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crossover with the Owl House, Did I forget to say how much I ship Luminity ?, F/F, F/M, He’s more noble than Wanda, I love Amity Blight, LUMINTY, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Luminity, Maybe - Freeform, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Oblivious Luz Noceda, One Sided Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Elsa (Disney), Protective Tony Stark, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is a “Wizard”, Spirit Tony, There May be an appearance of Grunkle Stan, Though only Elsa and the spirits appear, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark doesn’t stand for child abuse, Tony and Elsa are rivals but also long time lovers, Tony is Luz’s Dad, Wong is a Fanboy, and Frozen, flood - Freeform, its weird, lesbian disaster amity, not SHIELD friendly, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, of fire !, once again, tony stark is a wizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: They thought they knew all about him right ?Then how come they don’t know he doesn’t hate magic, he is a fucking wizardThen how come they don’t know he is a spirit of fire, and is almost as old as Thor, and he is immortal.Then how come they don’t know of his precious daughter Luz, who is training in the magic realm with his old friend Eda.Yeah, he’s done.After the Civil War, Tony goes to the magic realm, and dedicates himself to be a teacher and a father, leaving the normal world behind.Except he can’t do that, with Rogers and his crew screwing around, and the emperor about to strike, he will have to show the world who he truly is.He has to deal with the rogues, with his shocked friends, with a crazy emperor, with his daughter becoming stronger, and also being clueless that Amity is crushing on her, and that his rival/lover is back. He’s the Fire King, she’s the Snow Queen, how different can they be ?Well, just normal day in his life.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bruce Banner/Christine Palmer, Carol Danvers/Hope Van Dyne, Elsa/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Scott Lang, Loki/Stephen Strange, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Peter Parker/Shuri, Sharon Carter/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 48
Kudos: 158





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Now this came out of knowhere. This is a little side project. It will not be updated every day, but I want to see where it goes.
> 
> I fell in love with the Owl House, what an amazing show. I haven’t been amazed by a cartoon since the first time I saw Steven Universe. I am exited to see where it goes. Also, Lumimity is just adorable. I really don’t like when movies at T.V shows force LGBTQ, but this relationship feels natural, it’s getting all the development it needs. Love it.
> 
> As for the addition of Elsa. Well I did want to add her in a story one day. Then when I was thinking of making Tony the spirit of fire, I remembered that she is a spirit of ice. She could be the same as Tony, an immortal magical spirit, and the perfect love interest, so here she is.

Tony laid in the floor after Rogers left. 

He waited, and waited, until.

“Bastard is finally gone right ?”

He waited for a response.

.....

Fantastic.

He just stood up, like the drugs SHIELD was giving him made no effect on him, but he jest even human sooooo.

Yep, the people that say that know everything about him, really know nothing. He’s not a human, he’s a spirit. The spirit of fire to be more precise.

Speaking of fire, he created a bit of heat.

“Well, that wasn’t fun.”

When he woke up from Siberia, he woke up in a cell, in a SHIELD base. With the rogues, Fury, and Hill looking at him.

They told him he has two choices. Cooperate so that he could end the Accords and bring all of them back to glory, or stay locked up in this cell.

So Tony took the responsable choice, and gave them the middle finger.

He had spent a month in here. Listening to pointless demmands, threats, and pleas so that he could help fight for “their family” ignorants.

Honestly, why does he stay with this humans ? Why did he stay with humans in the first place ?

Oh yeah, they are not all bad. 

There is Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Bruce, Peter. All of them are great people. Vision too, although he is not human, he counts.

The rest of humanity, he should have listened to her, they are doomed.

Well there is also his daughter, Luz.

Yeah, he has a daughter, she didn’t came from the most noble way, but he loves her.

Unfortunately, he had to leave her alone for a while. He hid her and her mother, Camila, and told her to hide her, until the time is right.

Luz is half human, half spirit. She is gifted with magic, way more than Wanda.

So when she came to the right age. She would have his old friend Eda, pick her up and talked her to the magic realm. Where only the true witches and wizards of the universe can go.

Where one day, he would see Luz again.

That day is today.

He is tired of this shit. He will find a way to tell Rhodey when it’s safe, he knows they are watching him. 

Besides, it’s going to be hilarious to see their reaction when he just vanishes.

So, with a bit of fire, he destroyed the cámaras.

“Time to go home.”

He made a portal to the realm, and jumped in it.

Steve sat in the conference room frustrated.

Ever since Fury and Hill picked him and Bucky from Siberia. He thought everything would turn out. 

He saved his team from the Raft, and then they got Nat.

And then, they got Tony.

After this latest stunt, they decided that Tony was too dangerous to Ben left u checked. They can’t leave him with yes man like Potts and Rhodes, the world needs the Accords gone, it needs SHIELD back, and it needs the Avengers. 

Tony needs to see the right way.

So they had to keep him here. Steve can’t see what’s wrong about it. Is for his own good. He’s with his family, and if he cooperates, he will be let go.

But Tony refuses, no matter what they say, he just looks at the wall.

Wanda tried using her powers on him, but somehow, they didn’t work. It seems the dollar had lasting effects. 

“So the negotiations were a complete failure. They didn’t accept the document.”

“What ! But it was fucking perfect !” Clint demanded.

Steve and the others had made their own version of the Accords, to propose them to the UN, it would allow them to be back, and operate, while they worked on not having the need of a document.”

“They said it gives to much power to Rogers. If we don’t come up with something fast, they will catch is you the ones that we are hiding, and will come.”

“We can take them.” Wanda said.

“Yes, but your image can’t.”

Steve sighted, it would be much easer if Tony cooperated. They could be back by now.

Steve decided to give it another try, he would get Tony to listen.

But what he found horrified him.

“Everyone, Tony’s gone !”

There was no sign the cell was opened, the room looked exactly the same, what the hell ?

Soon, the rest of the team arrived. 

“What the fuck !” Fury screamed. “How the hell did he escape !”

“There is no broken glass, there is nothing, the doors is still locked.” Natasha said.

Steve couldn’t believe this. Tony had to make things more difficult. They have to find him before Rhodes and Potts do.

He has too, is the only way to get his family back to the way they deserve, is the only way to get Bucky back. Tony won’t ruin his life again !

Steve defeated him once, he can do it again, and hopefully, a second defeat will be enough to show him that he’s wrong, and get him in the correct side.

Steve will always fight, he can do it all day.

They will win, as the true heroes they are.


	2. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns home and meets Eda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY !
> 
> The internet stoped working Wednesday night, and it just returned, I was unable to upload :( 
> 
> Sadly, this is all I think I can give you today, don’t worry though. Tomorrow (if it doesn’t fail again) you are getting 5 chapters of Lord Blue and Lady Purple. 
> 
> Once again, I’m sorry. 
> 
> Now this is where the crossover begins, Eda shows up, in case you know, she is cursed, so that will come into play.

Tony landed in the magic realm with a smile.

“Ah, sweet home.”

He hasn’t been here for so long, but then again, when you are immortal, time becomes meaningless.

Speaking off, he can’t use this clothes in here, he has to use the clothes of a Lord.

He moved his hand, and the SHIELD prison rags changed to an orange suit, with a red tie.

A suit showing who he is exactly.

The King of the Flames, the Spirit of Fire.

In this world, spirits have the max authority. Even the Emperor falls behind them.

Although with Tony gone in the human world, he can imagine what the Emperor has tried to do.

And he has no idea where she is. Just as there’s a spirit for the heat, there has to be one for the cold. Fire and ice have always been connected. 

But knowing her, she is probably hiding.

He can worry about that later, for now he need to see his daughter.

And for that, he has to find Eda.

“King !”

....

“King !”

......

“KING!”

“WHAT !”

“Did you pick what I told you ?”

“I am to busy !”

“With what ?”

“Watching the battle of the death !”

“Allright, I agree with Luz, enough internet.”

With a snap of her fingers, she closed his book.

“HEY !”

“Now go !”

“You have to pick Luz from school. Go yourself !”

“Ah, she can make her way here. She is probably going to hang out with Willow, or listen to Gus’ creepy stories, or be oblivious to Amity’s crush.”

“Crush ? She’s flat out in love with her.”

“Yeah right, girl is so oblivious.”

“HOOO, YOU HAVE A GUEST !”

“Ah ! I swear if it’s my sister I am going to....”

“Ah, is that they way to treat me old friend ?”

Eda looked to the door and saw her oldest friend.

“IS THE SPIRIT OF FIRE !” King shouted. “HE IS REAL !”

“King, shut up. Of course he is real, we’re old friends.”

“WHAT !” 

“He’s also Luz’s father.”

“WHAT !”

“How do you think the human is a prodigy ? She’s half spirit.”

“WH...”

“Don’t say what.”

She looked at Tony.

“So after all of this time, you came back home.”

“Missed me ?”

“Missed you ? Missed the elixirs for my curse, do you have a new one ? The old one lost the effect, or better say, do you have the cure ?”

“I got you a new one, still haven’t found the cure.”

“Dam it.”

He tossed her the new elixir. 

“I am running out, we do need to find the cure.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“We will find it. Now where’s my daughter ?”

“She’s in school. I’ll pick her up so you can see her.”

“How is she doing ?” A human in here, it has to be hard.

“She had it tough for a while, still does, but she has gained the respect of many, and some friendships. Willow, Gus, Amity, they have all being good for her. Well she started rocky with the latter, but in her Luz way not only she managed to get her as a close friend, she made her fall in love with her, and she is as clueless with love as you and Elsa are.”

“Don’t mention that name, I will deal with Elsa when I have too.”

“Come on, you two are so opposites that you match.”

“Not now Eda.”

“Jejejeje, Fine, Ill bring your child. Oh and Tony, is good to see you again.”

“It’s good to be back home.”

“Did you pack everything ?”

“Yeah, let’s go !”

Rhodey and Pepper had to flee. 

After Tony went missing. They knew is just a matter of time SHIELD would come for them. 

They aren’t fools, they knew they had him captive for a month, and the fact that they are movilizing means one thing.

He went home.

That made things...complicated.

On one hand, Tony is 100% safe. There is no way the rogues and SHIELD cam get, as Maximoff is not a real witch. Besides if they did get there, they would be dead meat. Maximoff would be seen as a faker, and the others have no magic. The Magic Realm is very strick on who gets in. That’s why they can’t go with Tony, he has enough problems with Luz being in there. However, Tony is a spirit, and spirits are the maximum authority in there, Luz being half spirit is helpful, but they are just humans.

They are doomed in there. They have to stay here in Earth.

Which means, they aren’t as hidden as Tony is. They are vulnerable.

They had to leave for their safety. They need to leave before SHIELD, or worst, Rogers.

They are one a campaign to end the Accords, and to make sure things go their way. They won’t stop and will crush anyone on their way, Rogers has proved that he only cares of his blind followers.

Vision already left. He is under the protection of Wakanda, offered by King T’Challa himself. The Black Panther was also searched by SHIELD, but his status as King managed to make him untouchable. As soon as that ended he called them. He offered them sanctuary as well, but they declined. Wakanda is to new for the world, and they don’t want to put the young King at risk, saving Vision is enough. 

Scott Lang and his family were also forced to flee. SHIELD and Rogers have gone off the rails to get things to their way. Lang refused to follow Rogers and stayed in the RAFT. He got a deal, but now he has to be on the run again, this time, for actually doing the right thing.

How can Rogers see this and see himself as the hero ? He has no idea. But then again, as long as Barnes is safe, he will see all right in the world. 

It won’t stay like this. Rhodey will get back at the asshole. For now they and SHIELD are fighting the UN. President Elis is a Captain America fanboy, so they have free pass in America, but the other countries aren’t so forgiving. King T’Challa is leading the crusade to get them behind bars, is a tug on war, and the assholes are willing to cross boundaries to get what they want. 

For now they are going to Germany, to the S.I headquarters in there. Germany is full anti Rogers, so so one of the places they will go last, but they need to be ready. When it becomes clear they won’t find Tony, they will come for them. 

Oh well, if they come, Rhodey has a missile with Rogers’ name on it. 

But if he knows anything, is that his best friend is planning his revenge, and the rogues and SHIELD should be afraid, because not only will Tony strike at his true power, he has allies that will make Maximoff look like the nobody she truly is.

Things are bad, but Rhodey knows Tony will win.

He will always believe in Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Tony meets his daughter after so long, as well as how the idiots are handeling Tony’s escape.
> 
> Spoiler, they are not doing good.


	3. My Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Luz, and Steve and the others are lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz comes in ! Yes. 
> 
> Steve also appears, warning, delusional Steve coming up. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Steve sat in the conference room. 

He couldn't believe it, Tony just vanished.

They checked the cameras, he was there a moment, and in the next he wasn't. The door was still locked, there was no evidence that he built a bomb. Is like he just disappeared. 

It was also very mysterious. 

But the weirdest thing that happened, was what happened to Wanda. 

"FUCK" Clint yelled. "How the hell did he leave !" He said as they entered the cell. 

"I don't understand, everything looks the same. The door is locked, the communications are still cut. Hell his breakfast is still here." Sam said. 

"This doesn't make any sense. If he called the suit, there would be a path of destruction, if someone broke him out, there would be finger prints in the handle. Either he thighs if everything, or I just don't know how he escaped." Natasha said. 

Steve shook his head. Tony is making this a lot harder than it has to be. 

"Wanda. Can you do your thing ?" If anyone can track Tony, it's her. She has something he can't have, magic. 

"Of course Steve. I'll have Stark's track soon." 

Wanda closed her eyes and focused. It would only be a matter of time until...

"AAAAAAH!" 

Wanda fell into the floor. 

"WANDA !" Clint ran to her. 

"IT BURNS, IT BURNS !" 

Steve didn't understand what just happened. How could Tony interfere with Wanda's powers ? 

"Wanda, what do you meant it burns ?" 

"MY HEAD BURNS, IT BURNS !"

Clint touched her forehead. 

"SHIT ! She's literally boiling. 

Wanda is recovering in the med area. 

"You said she used her powers, and she just started burning ?" Hill asked. 

"I have never felt a fever so high." 

"Stark didn't brought anything with him like that, and he never had the materials to make it." Fury said. 

"How would he even counter Wanda's magic." Natasha asked. 

Fury shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that he is gone, and without him, our chances of getting what we want are almost nonexistent. If he gets to Rhodes and Potts, and if they show everything from the Civil War, it's over." 

For now they are counting that no one knows exactly what happened in the Civil War, something Steve is grateful. Specially that no one knows about Siberia, that will only be known by him, Bucky, and Tony. 

"We must find him. I am sending operatives through the whole city. He doesn't have the suit, so he couldn't have got far. Hill, how did the mission in Stark Tower go ?" 

"The Tower was evacuated before. No sign of Rhodes or Potts. The police caught the agents." 

"Dam it." 

"Is there anything we can do ?" Steve asked. 

"Go out and find either him, or his friends. If you get the latter, that will drag him here." 

"Got it." 

"Kdnapping ? I am not in for that." Sam said as he stood up. 

"Sam." 

"Sorry Steve. But I mean it. I didn't support keeping Stark here, and I won't support going to wither recapture him, or capturing more people. I'll stay and watch Wanda" 

Steve nodded at that, someone should stay and watch Wanda. 

"All right, let's go." 

Luz was having a fin day with Willow, Gus, and Amity when Eda came in. 

"Luz, say goodbye, we are going home." 

She told her not to argue, so she just went with her. 

"Eda, can I...." 

"You want to know why I grabbed you out of the blue. Well, it's about time you know this. Why you are so talented in magic." 

"What ?" 

"Luz. There is someone you have to meet." 

They entered the house, and Hooty was surprisingly quiet. 

Something is wrong. 

But she never expected what she found out, or rather, who. 

"DIOS MIO ! TONY STARK !" 

Tony freaking Stark is on their leaving room. 

"Hello Luz." 

"Wait, how does he, how do you...." 

"Luz. This is not going to be easy. But he's your father." Eda said. 

Luz......just fainted. 

"So, all this time, you were my Dad ?" 

"Yep." 

"I knew I wasn't born by parents in a relationship, but, why did you leave ?" 

"It really wasn't my choice. I did help raise you for the first years of your life, but then I became Iron Man, and some questionable people went after me. I had to go, so that you and your mother would be safe." 

"Oh." Her father.

"I am sorry Luz. I was unable to be part of your life, as I had to deal with this people. And..." 

She just hugged him. 

"I am just glad that my Papá truly loves me !" 

"Of course I love you, and I will make up for the lost time. But hear me out. There is something else. Your Mother knows that you are here." 

"WHAT !" 

"She does, but she has to act like she doesn't, its for her safety, and the safety of this world." 

"Luz, everything that happened the day you came, well except for our little adventure, was planned. I knew you were coming." 

"Wow ! But why are you here, only..." 

He answered her question by creating a fire ball. 

"WOW, YOU ARE A WIZARD ?" 

"I am a Spirit." 

"Spirit ?" 

"The Spirit of Flames, the Fire King, he has more authority than even the Emperor. It's his absence that allowed him to get power, as Tony had to leave to make sure the humans didn't find this place." 

"Well she was suppose to keep watch. " 

"Who are you talking about." 

"The only other spirit. The Spirit of Ice, the Snow Queen. Elsa." 

"She went missing a long time ago. And she and your father have history. Technically she's the only one he can be in a romantically relationship." 

"Don't remind me," 

"Come on, if we want to stop the Emperor you need to find her."

"I will find her Eda, don't worry." 

"Hey, hey, I have another question, if you are a spirit, I am..." 

"Half spirit. That's why you are gifted in magic. There are other humans that perform magic, but you are the only one that has gotten in here." 

"Wow, I am the pro !" 

"Show me what you can do." Tony asked. 

Luz got a peace of paper and started making a spell. 

"So you need paper." 

"Is the best I could do." Eda said. 

"Well we are correcting that, tomorrow we begin the real training." 

"YES !" 

"Now, let's restore this place to it's former glory." 

"WAIT ! THIS PLACE WAS A MANSION ?" 

"Yep, and now you have a real bed. But there is one thing I can't fix." 

"What is it ?" 

"HOODY !" 

King fell to his knees. 

"NOOOOOO!" 

"Ok, now we can..." 

They heard a knock. 

"Hum, that's weird, are you expecting friends ?" Eda asked. 

"Nooooo." She said before she opened the door. 

What she saw, shocked her. 

"Amity ?" 

She was crying, and had her lip cut, and slap marks on her face, and is that a....black eye ? 

"Luz, I need, hel..." 

She fell in her arms. 

"Amity, Amity !?" 

"Who's she ?" Tony asked Eda. 

"One of her friends, she also has a crush on her." 

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity ! My favorite character of the Owl House. Hell yeah, the sweet smell of Luminity. 
> 
> But...what the hell happened to her ? Well fans of the show would no that her parents....aren't the best. 
> 
> Tony Stark doesn't stand for child abuse folks. 
> 
> So now that we are done. Here is an announcement. You will notice that in a short time "Destroy all Monsters" will be deleted. Don't worry. It will return soon. Short story, I have two versions of the story, and I think I like better the one that I didn't post. The plot is almost the same, but there is a little difference, its a crossover with DC as well. If you know me then you know who Tony ends up with on that story. I just liked this version a lot more, and it doesn't have the loops that the other one did. The change will be in the night


	4. Time for Some Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing how Amity is treated, Tony decides that is time for some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweet beggining of Luminity, one of the two main pairings of the story. Don’t worry. Tony’s Lady will show up soon. 
> 
> But for now, Luminty, and Tony not letting a child get abused. 
> 
> Also, the latest episode.....wow.
> 
> Fucking cliffhanger

Luz held Amity and dragged her to the couch.

“Yesh, How the hell did a kid get in that much pain.”

“I think I have an idea.” Eda said. “Remember the Blights ?”

“Oh.....oh. Wait, those loons had a kid ?”

“Kids. She’s the youngest one.”

“Shit.”

“Her elder siblings don’t get it as bad though. But even then, I never imagined the kid going threw this.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Amity ! What the hell happened ?” Luz asked worriedly.

She blushed a bit, she can’t tell her the whole truth.....or she will find out that’s she’s mad in love with her.

“I got in a disagreement with my parents, and they didn’t like it.”

Oh it was more than a disagreement. Her parents found out her deepest secret. She’s gay, and she’s in love with a human.

Even with her fortune, she has to be the most unlucky person in the Islands, perhaps in the realm. Most of the place accept homosexual relationships, even Emperor Bellos himself says that that’s fine. But of course, her parents have to think otherwise. The stronger omes are heterosexual they say, you can’t shame the family Amity. Then there is the fact that Luz is a human, that made it even worst. Stupid mother reading her fucking diary, sure her siblings did it all the time, but they respected her choices, and if they saw anything truly private, they would never tell anyone. In fact they knew of her crush in Luz (then again she’s not the best one hiding it) and haven’t told anyone. Then her mother found out.

She didn’t realize she began crying.

She looked and saw Eda, who is nothing like her parents say, and...

Oh god.

“That’s the Spirot of Fire !” He’s real !

“Yep. Amity, say hello to Tony, the Spirit of Fire, and my Dad.”

“YOU’RE DAD !”

Luz just climbed from the bottom, to the top !

The two legendary spirits have more authority than even the emperor, in fact they said he got so much power because they went missing. But here he is, the Fire Spirit, now where is the one of ice ?

“Yep ! I literally just learned that.”

“That’s why you do magic so easily for a human, it explains a lot ! Luz you do realize you might have more power than even Belos !”

“She does kid, wait until my sister sees it.” Eda said proudly.

Tony however, was more concerned by her state, he thinks he knows what just happened to her, and doesn’t like it.

“Excuse me, Amity right ?”

“Eh, Yes sir ?”

“Relax, I won’t hurt you, but you said your parents did this ?”

“Yes.....they, found out that I like girls, and didn’t react well.”

“React...kid, you got a black eye ! This is unacceptable.”

“My Papá is right, this can’t be accepted. I like both boys and girls and I’m proud of it.”

Oh god, she likes girls too, you may have a chance Blight !

“They wanted to do worst...but...my siblings ! They stopped them and allowed me to escape ! I need to get to....”

“None sense Kid, you won’t go there. Not alone.”

“Wha...What ?”

“I won’t allow children to get abused, as Spirit, I have the command to go and take matters into my own hands. Tony Stark doesn’t stand for child abuse.”

“Last chance, tell us where your sister is.” Mr. Blight said calmly.

“We only want was best for the family dears.”

“We will never tell you were Mittens went, you abuser !” Ed yelled.

“You have stripped our little sister from her childhood long enough, and you beated her up for just being in love !” Em yelled.

“She’s in love with a human, we can’t allow that, nor that she likes the same gender.” Mrs. Blight said.

“Luz is also our friend, and ever since she met her, Amity has been the happiest we have ever seen her, why would you take that from her ?”

“Because we don’t care about her happiness, we care about the status of our family, and we will do anything to make sure it stays at the top.”

BOOM! 

Before anyone else could speak, a fire blast blew up the door open.

“Well, abusing a girl for being herself is just the thing that makes you fall.”

At first, the Blights were furious at who dared to enter their home.

But then they saw who it was.

The Spirit of Fire, one of the two beings the Emperor feared, because the Spirits are above him.

And he looked pissed.

When Tony entered the home, he didn’t bother hiding his hate.

He knows the Blight family, and always despised them. How they thought were the best of the best, and their strict and manipulative ways. 

But seeing Amity, and then the twins getting beaten up, was the last straw.

The Blight family will be nothing but ruins when he is done. Sparing the kids of course.

“Ah...Ki...King of the Flames. What can we...”

BAM !

Tony punched Mr. Blight in the face.

“How does it feel ? To be punched for no reason what so ever.”

Tony took a sit in the man’s chair, like he owned it.

He lit his hands in fire, to show dominance.

“So I met Amity recently, and I wasn’t happy for what I saw. Not for the kid herself, because I like her, but for the state that I saw her in, and guess who she told me that did it.”

Mr. Blight just glupped.

“Spirit, we just....”

“Beated her up for linking girls. Belos doesn’t see eye to eye with me or the Ice Spirit, but even he angers that homosexuality is nothing wrong. Although when I’m done, Belos won’t be Emperor for much longer.”

He said that with a bored voice.

“Spirt, please understand, she fell for a human, and...”

“So ? Who said humans are all bad. Don’t get me wrong, many of them are shit, but there are a lot of others that are benevolent beings. However, my Luz is not a human, she’s my daughter after all.”

Both Blights gasped. That girl is now in a place way above them.

“Now, here is what is going to happen. I am taking the kids, and placing them under my care, as they don’t deserve to face the consequences of what you have done, they are victims after all. But for you, I will end your fortune, I will trash the name of your family to the ground, and when I am done, you two will be lower that’s the lowest scums of the realm. In fact, let’s start now.”

With a snap of his fingers, Tony had the whole fortune on fire.

“My Fire can burn anything, do not forget, because....”

He made to fire hands appear and grab the Blights.

“Touch the kids, or my daughter ever again, and it will be YOU THE ONES THAT IT BURNS !”

“That was awesome, I never thought I would see a day that someone would put them in their place !” Ed yelled.

“Luz, your father is the coolest.” Em said.

She blushed at that.

“Ah thanks, I mean I just met him, but he already saved my friends !” She said exited.

Amity was struggling to hold her blush.

She’s so dam cute. She thought. 

She has done so much for her, she got her out of fake friendships, and out of the hell hole that was her home.

I love you Luz, and one day I will repay your kindness.

“Amity ?”

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her.

“Sorry, What ?”

“Eda said we do need to sleep now, even though we don’t have to go to school tomorrow, we have to rest.”

“I’m sure Mittens would love to share bed with you.” Em laughed.

“She doesn’t even...”

“I do have a bed now ! My Dad made this place back to his old glory. Speaking of, where is he ?”

“He had a little meeting kiddo, a little icy meeting.” Eda said.

Tony looked at the waves.

When he was returning home, he sensed her.

She must have felt his return, and finally come out of hiding.

He kept looking at the ocean, when the sound of ice finally made him turn.

“So, it has been a long time hasn’t it ?”

“Indeed it has.” She replied.

I’m front of him. Stood his equal.

The Spirit of Ice, Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa’s here, but you will not see their interaction next 
> 
> Next chapter is fully on Earth, as we see hiw everyone is doing while Tony beats down abusive parents.
> 
> By the way, I need a pairing for Bucky, please help !


	5. Not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things on Earth aren’t going as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re back in Earth, to see how the delusional ones are doing. Before fire and ice reunite, some stupidity needs to be added.

Steve searched everywhere, there was no sign of Tony.

They tried going to the tower, but it was under police custody, they could be arrested. Steve knew he could beat down the guards, but he can’t beat up the public opinion. He hates that he can’t handle problems with his fists.

Fury and Hill took a chopper to Malibu, but nothing.

Tony just vanished.

How ? He had no contact with the out side world, and the pain killers should have kept him weak.

He remembers when they were told that. Sam and Bucky were extremely against it, and even Clint said that it was taking it too far. Natasha managed to calm them down that in the end, to would help Tony recover. 

But, the man just left. He can’t be weak at all.

Steve can’t believe this. Just how did he do it ? 

Everyone in SHIELD was in panic mode. Having Tony Stark loose is a great danger.

They needed to find him, and the subpar SHIELD tech wouldn’t do the job.

Of course they would go to S.I first, except that Potts and Rhodes were also gone. They did have a track on them, but it seems they left the country, and for some reason, more and more countries are banning the Avengers, Steve doesn’t get why.

They tried Pym Tech, but Hank Pym just shot them off. Natasha said that they were trying to arrest Stark, but Hank just told them. 

“I hate Howard Stark with a pation, but his son ? He has done nothing to me, I have nothing against him, unlike SHIELD, that I hate more than Howard.”

That killed Pym, besides he wasn’t to happy that Scot and his daughter got ambushed by SHIELD agents.

Natasha decided to call King T’Challa next.

“I got him to fight with me once. I can get him again.”

But T’Challa didn’t even listen.

“Ms.Romanoff, should I remember you you attacked me on the airport betraying our team ?”

“I understand your Majesty but...”

“There are no buts here. Also, do you remember SHIELD tried to get my Sister and I without our will.”

“SHIELD regrets it your majesty but....”

“Once again, no buts. You really have your ego in the sky, like a new friend I made told me. I suggest you lower yourself to the level you truly are. Good day Ms. Romanoff.”

“Are you sure that was the right wording, they might come here.” Vision said. 

“Let them try. I understand Wakanda is not unstoppable, and that I must make alliances instead of enemies. But SHIELD is currently in a very weak stand. Every day their approval, and the Avengers’ is dropping. While half of the U.S still stands with them, the rest of the world doesn’t. Should they try to come, with the fake suspicion that I have Tony Stark, they will only affect themselves. If they are smart, they will stay where they are.”

“I have a strong feeling that he’s in Wakanda.” Natasha said.

“What ? How the hell would he even get there ?” Sam asked.

“Wakandian tech is extremity advance, maybe they picked him up.”

Steve thought Nat was right. Only Tony would reflect his ego problems on her.

“It makes sense, only Stark would project his problems.” Wanda said, as she read his thoughts, she probably did.

“I don’t know. Would the King risk hiding him knowing the consequences ? Then again the guy said he didn’t care about knowing me, so what do I know.” Clint said.

“I want everyone to calm down, remember we are not welcomed outside the U.S, this could be a strike against us.” Sam said.

Before Steve could calm Sam down, that they are heroes and that they always win, Fury and Hill came in.

“He did it again.” He grumbled.

“Who are you talking about ?”

“The Releaser.”

They all groaned at the name.

Days before Tony escaped. An anonymous person appeared on the web. He said he would show the world the truth behind the Avengers, and started showing footage of their lifes.

At first Steve was certain that this guy would be in their side, as showing the world the footage will help them see that Steve and his team were the heroes.

But instead.....it made the people turn against them.

Steve can’t even said that the Releaser, that’s how the people called him, edited the footage. It showed things exactly how they happened.

Steve can’t see why people are not siding with them, they were clearly the heroes, they saw his stand against the Accords....and they called him a tyrant. When they saw their interactions with Tony, instead of pointing out his ego and how he wasn’t team player, they called Steve and his team abusers ! Steve can’t get it.

They tried to find out who he is. Since this started before Tony escaped, he can’t be him, it has to be Rhodes or Vision, or an enemy that wants to bring them down.

“What did he show this time ?” Natasha grumbled.

“More of your interactions. The West coast is essentially against you now.”

Steve groaned, he can’t believe that they are doing that.

He looked at Bucky and smiled.

He knows his best friend has had his worries, he’s quiet and reserved, the current situation is not helping him. Steve just wants to give him a hug, but when he tried to show Nucky how much he loves him, he told him to not even think about getting close. Steve was sad, but he could understand that Bucky could want some time.

God, what would he do for him. Can’t Tony see what he’s doing to him, Steve will do everything for Bucky.

Sadly, they have no cure for his triggers, but Steve is sure they will find it. He heard Tony had a project that could help, but it’s not completed, once they find him, Steve will make sure he completes the glasses so that Bucky could finally be free.

“So,What’s this about a mission to Wakanda ?” Fury asked.

“We believe King T’Challa may be hiding Stark.” Clint said.

“Hmmm. That could give us some good things. Allright, you can take a jet and go. Bring the asshole here, and make sure that the King buys your silence.”

“Got it.” Natasha said.

“You are aware that if he reveals he is hiding Stark. He will not be seeing as a evil person.” Sam said.

“We can manage it Wilson, he has no idea how to rule and it’s grieving his father. Use it.”

“Or I can just make him do it.” Wanda said.

Steve smiled. This was a good first step.

“Allright team, let’s get going. We will find Tony and fix things at last.”

T”Challa is not stupid, he knows they will come, and he’s ready.

Rogers thinks he is superior because he has a team, Fine then, he has one of his own.

The truth is, he met Tony long before the Civil War, when the Accords were just in their early stages. His father liked him, and in time, so did he.

He is truly a brilliant mind, and feels no shame saying that he is as advance as Wakanda. His sister got a friend when they met. 

T’Challa told the man his worries about the current Avengers. He had seen their actions in T.V, and he was concerned about the damage and death they were leaving.

So. He and Tony looked for some new people, to have more signees, and to have a back up.

Sadly most of them were unable to help in the Civil War, their contracts in the air, but now, they are here.

There’s Vision of course.

Then there is Doctor Stephen Strange. A wizard they found, perfect for holding Maximoff.

There is Captain Carol Danvers, a woman who’s power surpassed Rogers’ by far.

And Hope Van Dyne, her status was a bit rocky when her ex boyfriend joined Rogers, but in the end he did the right thing, and she’s back on the team.

Of course there is Tony and Rhodes, who can’t be here, and their secret ally that is making sure the world turns against the rogues.

So, T’Challa learned to always seek peace, but if Rogers wants a fight, he will give him one. Perhaps one that doesn’t involve fists.

Lilith came into the Emperor’s throne.

“Did you call me your highness ?”

“Yes. I have two important things for you. First, cease all relationships with the Blights, they pissed the wrong person, and are useless to me now. Let their fall continue, ignore their pleas for help. Your student is being spared from this, so don’t worry.”

“Of course.”

“Also, I am pulling you off the search for the Owl Lady, in fact, she’s not to be chased for now.”

That surprised her, he wanted her so much in his coven, why did he .....

“I can hear your question. You see, as the Emperor, I am above almost every being in the realm, but, out there, there are two beings that surpass me.”

“The Spirits of Fire and Ice !”

“Exactly.”

“But didn’t they go missing.”

“Until now, it was the Fire Spirit that made the Blights fall from grace. He’s also protecting your sister. While I am not going to let anyone stand in my way, I can’t face him now, everything must go according to plan, we will just have to wait more to get your sister.”

“Of course, so what now ?”

“I need you to prepare what we are going to use to take down the Earth’s heroes. It’s actually funny. A very simple thing can defeat them easily, so simple they won’t even think about it, but when it hits them, they are done. Studying has its benefits.”

“Of course I will prepare it.”

“Good. After the so called, Avengers, are gone. Earth is mine for the taking, and then, I can take care of Tony and Elsa, then no one will stand on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, how can DRUGING be ok ? What the fuck man ? If he wasn’t a spirit, things could be a lot worst.
> 
> Why is Steve so stupid ?
> 
> Good on T’Challa. Not only denying helping the rogues, but also creating his own team when the time comes. 
> 
> Also, he wasn’t in Siberia, Fury and Hill got Steve and Bucky. T’Challa returned home after the airport to grieve his father, as he realized he wasn’t thinking clearly.
> 
> Who is releasing the footage, who wants to expose the rogues for the rats they are ?
> 
> Also what do you think the Emperor says that can, defeat the Avengers, a,very simple thing that they would never expected. What do you think it is ?
> 
> All this questions will be answered in time (except for why is Steve so stupid, that has no answer) bit next chapter, Elsa fully enters the story.


	6. Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally meets Elsa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on chapter 4, the Luminity ship left the dock. Now we need Tony to get his own love.

Tony looked at his long time companion. 

He hasn't seen her ever since he agreed to take the task on the human realm. 

She looked different. She tied her hair again, and she didn't had her white ice spirit dress, instead she had a pale blue one. 

He knows that in his absence, she might have an episode of grief for her sister. Everyone knows that Elsa was super close to her sister, and when she died, a piece of her did as well.

Immortality can be a curse after all. You don't die, but others have to leave you behind. It is why they only can have true romantic relationships with each other, as any other partner would die. 

That and they run the risk of burning or freezing them if they get wild so......

"So, you're back." She said. 

"I am." 

"How was it ?" 

"With some exceptions, humans haven't improved." 

"Really, why am I not surprised." 

"I am talking about the people with power by the way, not about the other people, most of them are as pure as we remember them." 

"Yeah." 

"Why the change." He signaled to her.

"Hmph, there was no need for a spirit." 

"No except for stopping Belos from taking over." 

"I had other issues." 

"What is more than not allowing a tyrant to take over our world." 

"They are personal." 

"Oh I know what they are. Still grieving Anna.." 

"Shut up, you weren't as close to your original siblings as I was with her." 

Well, she has a point in there. 

He wasn't born Stark, its kind of obvious. His original name, is Westergard, and that last name made it hard for him and Elsa to get along at first, since his little brother tried to kill her and her sister.

He doesn't blame her for that. 

God he hated Hans, he was the version of Rogers before he even met Rogers. He only get a bit sorry when he was executed. 

It took time to show Elsa that he wasn't him. But in the end, he did it. 

They were friends for a long long time. Then....they got more intimate from time to time, and for periods of time, they were in a stable relationship.

Their relationship is really complicated. 

In fact, if they were on good terms he might have never accepted the task on Earth, but when that came up, they were barely on speaking terms. 

Tony will admit, it was as much his fault as it was hers. He knows how much she cared for Anna, he shouldn't have lost his cool and should have been supportive, but he wasn't, he blew up in anger, they argued, and it ended up in fuck you, don't talk to me again. 

Then again, Elsa's refusal to let go has been a problem, one she refuses to face.

But, if anything, his time on Earth taught him to be more calm, to be a better person, and when he saw others with their partners, he remembered all the times he shared with her, started seeing the good and not the bad. Even when he himself tried other relationships in Earth, even when he quickly realized he couldn't be with them in the long term, nothing compared to her.

"If it's worth anything, I am sorry for what happened the last time we met." 

"It's nothing." 

"It is. I shouldn't have left my jealousy get over. I understand now how hard can it be to make connections with someone, that you know are going to have to leave, while you stay." 

"What ? Met someone special on Earth ?" 

"Special someone, no. But I do have some friends, and even a daughter." 

"Ah daughter ! how is that even possible ?" 

"Look, I had to keep ap..." 

"No no, I get that, and we were broken up so I have nothing to be mad. I am asking how did she exist ?" 

"That, I have no idea." 

"What's her name ?" 

"Luz." 

"Light in spanish, does her powers come from light or...." 

"Her first spell was light, but she can do other things now, like fire and ice." 

"Well, would you look at that." 

....

....

....

....

"I think I should also apologize for how I reacted that day. I know I have to...." 

"You have to move on Elsa, Anna would want you too." 

"It's just hard ok." 

"Fine. I am not pushing it. But there is another matter to discuss." 

"You want to go against the emperor and take back the realm right ?" 

"If we let him continue, both worlds are at risk." 

"Well, do you have an army ? or some help ? We might be the strongest ones, but just us, that's useless." 

"I know, I am working on it. I want to be with my little girl first." 

Good, the kid deserves to have her father." 

"Elsa will...." 

"No. At least not now. I think we both have to deal with some things before we unite again." 

"Yeah, I think so too. But I was going to ask if you wanted to join the fight against Belos." 

"Oh." Elsa blushed at that. 

"So...." 

"I...I have to think, I am not fit for combat right now. As you can see, I am not at full power." 

"Yeah." 

.....

.....

......

.......

"Well, I better go." 

"Yeah, you must want to be with your kid." 

"If you want, meet me here in 4 days." 

"I'll be here. Bye Tony." 

"Bye Elsa." 

He came in the house and silenced Hoody, he is in no mood. 

"She's asleep now, you missed her." Eda said.

"I should have imagined." 

"So, it was Elsa." 

"Yep." 

"Is she in ?" 

"She's not at full power. It will take her time." 

"Dam it. She's just as impossible as you are." 

"I think I am better." 

"I think you both should finally seal the deal and stay together !" 

"If she doesn't let go of her past, that may not happen." 

"Then help her let go." 

"I have tried." 

"Not with the way you are after coming from Earth, I see the change. It could help her. But then again I am not the best in romance. I haven't been able to get Luz to realize Amity is crushing on her, so I could be dead wrong." 

"We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...she's not exacly in the plan of stopping the emperor yet. To be fair to her, we know how Elsa is with Anna, and she is still grieving. Immortality can be a curse too. 
> 
> Next chapter, is Tony helping Eda, with Luz. We see how the knowledge that she's a spirit changes her reputation inn school, and Amity gets a rival for her affections.


	7. How One Thing Can Change Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news of who her father is, Luz' reputation in school changes. Now she is the most popular girl for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly of Owl House characters, Tony is not in it a lot. 
> 
> Since she's the daughter of a spirit, I imagine that things are going to change for Luz. 
> 
> Amity, you have competition.

When Luz came to shool, everyone was looking at her. 

"What the ?" 

"Luz ! My favorite student !" Principal Bump said. "So good to see you !" 

"A....it's good to see you to ?" 

"I just want to say, if you need anything, you can ask me." 

"Thanks ?" 

That was, very weird. 

She looked around, and everyone was looking at her without the disdain that she's human, but rather with admiration. 

"Luz !" 

She turned to see Willow and Gus running to her. 

"Hey ! Can anyone tell me why is everyone looking at me ?" 

"Because who your father is ! Why didn't you tell us you're the daughter of the Spirit of Fire himself !" Luz screamed. 

"Oh....Wait, I just learned that days ago, how can everyone know, I haven't gone to school so...and the only ones that know are Eda, King, Hooty, Amity and.....oh right, the twins." 

"Good for Amity that she finally got off her parents." Willow said. "Now I don't have to be afraid of loosing her friendship." 

The fall of the Blights was very public. First, Eda's sister abandons them, then they are exposed as child abusers and homophobes, and then it went downhill from there. The Emperor kicked them off his good graces, and all families cut ties with them. They haven't been seen in public ever since.

"Yeah, she can finally be herself ! " 

Suddenly, she felt an arm tug her. 

"There she is, our new bestie !" 

Boscha, fantastic. 

"Look at you Luz, the daughter of the Spirit of Fire, do you know the Spirit of Ice as well ? Is she your Mother ?" 

"No, my Mom is..." 

"Oh silly me, your mother is human. Hmmm, now that I look at you, you are actually really pretty, want to go grab something ?" 

"I...." 

Suddenly, and hand grabbed her and tugged her away from Boscha. 

"Leave her be Boscha." 

Amity ! She saved her again ! 

"Shut up Blight, she can be with whoever she wants." 

"Yeah, and she doesn't want to be with you, read your own words." 

"And why would she want to be with you, you must be like your parents after all." 

"Excuse me ? Didn't you hear how they treated us ?" 

"I believe that they mistreated your siblings, but you are just like them after all." 

"Shut the hell up." 

"Make me Blight." 

Fighting with magic would have drastic consequences, but no one said anything about fists.

But Luz won't allow Amity to get in trouble. She could care less for Boscha, but she cares A LOT about Amity.

"WOW WOW WOW, There is no need to fight. Now I know you need time to cool off, so how about Skara takes Boshca and I take Amity so she can calm down." 

"I agree, let's go Boscha." 

"I should have seen it before, you're pathetic Blight ! One of this days, I will show you." Boscha said as she left.

Luz wanted to yell that Amity is everything but pathetic, but the girl just placed a hand in her shoulder.

"Leave it, I couldn't care less." 

"But she..." 

"Luz. All my life I have been insulted and put down, I can take it." 

"Amity." 

"Come on. let's go to class." 

"But.." 

"Luz, please drop it." 

"Fine, but promise me you won't get hurt." 

"I promise." 

Amity hated lying to her, but she knows she will get hurt. 

Boscha won't let it go, since she has to be the top of the top, and now being Luz's friend is the top, and she is standing right in front of that.

It's just a matter of time before it escalates.

It happened after school.

After her last class, she walked out of the building, and just when she got out, she felt someone push her against the wall.

"Hello Blight." 

"Boscha." 

"You seriously thought I wouldn't talk to you after this morning." 

"I am surprised it took you this long." 

"You know, you could just have been with us, and then we could all have been cool with Luz." 

"Oh please, if her father wasn't a spirit, you would still hate her." 

"Yeah, well it's survival of the fittest, I thought you knew that during our time as friends." 

"You and I, were never friends. My parents forced me to be with you, I hated being mean to Willow, I hated being a bully, I never once wanted to hurt anyone, but now that I can be who I want to be, I can be with true friends, and I will make up for my actions." 

"Oh please. I know you didn't hang out with us by choice. You always preferred to be in your home. So why should I care for this ?" 

"Because I know you will try to get Luz, and I know she wants nothing to do with you. So back off or..." 

BAM !"

She was in the floor, pain in her head. 

"Or what Blight ? You know, I feel sorry for Willow, I thought her as the weakest witch in the Island, but now I know, that she was right on my side." 

She kicked her in the stomach. 

"OOOF !" 

"What's the matter, are you still the teacher's pet that won't do anything to break the rules ?" 

Another kick. 

The pain in her stomach was a lot.

"Why do you care so much for Luz anyway......oh....oh I get it, oh god, did you really....you are in love with her." 

She kicked her again.

"I will have some sweet vengeance, once I steal the one you love, right from your nose." 

That did it.

Boscha can do anything to her, after her mistakes, she deserves some pain, but she will NOT touch someone as beautiful as Luz. 

She tackled Bosha, and the fight started.

Her father taught her how to summon fire without the need of paper, and she is finally getting it. As soon as she gets home, she will show him !

"Luz ! You need to come quick !" 

"Willow, what's wrong ?" 

"Boscha got Amity and started beating her up ! Amity took it for a while, but then she started fighting back, I tried breaking it off, but I can't !" 

"WHAT !" 

"Amity is in bad shape, she won't last long, we need to help her !" 

Her eyes were black, her lip was cut again, and she is sure her hand is at least dislocated.

Nothing out of the ordinary, with how her parents were. 

"Have...enough....Blight ?" Boscha panted. 

"In..your...dreams." 

Bocha went to punch her again, but then.....the worst thing happened, a thing that will haunt her.

"AMITY !" Luz ran to her, but she received the punch instead of her. 

She fell to the floor besides her. 

"LUZ !" 

What the hell did she do ! 

Tony laid on the couch.

He gave Eda enough human things to....

Something happened to make his parent instincts act, because he disappeared in a ball of flames in an instant. 

The same happen to Eda. Her Luz alarm got on, and she flew to Hexide. 

"Ow."

"Luz, I...." 

"You said you wouldn't get in trouble Amity !" 

"I didn't sought the fight ! I was just walking and..." 

"Why didn't you search for me, you're living with me for now remember ?" 

"I know, I was going to wait for you out the school, I didn't want to fight !" 

"Then why did you do it !" 

Because she bad mouth you and I love you and I won't allow anyone to say anything bad about you ! Her mind screamed.

"Wait, she doesn't know ? Oh Amity, you are so dump. Maybe she should know." 

"Boscha don't !" 

What is she talking about ?" 

"Amity's dear secret, you know who she wanted to ask for Grom ? Well let me..." 

"Ehem." 

Boscha gasped and turned around.

The Spirit of Fire himself was behind her, and he's not happy." 

"So, punching my child ?" 

"I...." 

"Don't, I know what I saw, the flames told me. Besides Amity is her friend, and she won't hurt her, but you, the one that hurt her and her friends in the Grudgby match. I know what you did." 

He looked at her. 

"Last warning, stay away from my daughter and her friends, or you will know the power of true fire." 

"Yes sir, of course !" 

"Now go." 

Boscha ran for her life. 

"That should do it, you two will heal in a while." Eda said. She arrived just as Boscha ran, and after throwing some spells at her, she got to heal her precious student and her friend. 

"Thanks Eda." 

Tony was speaking with Principal Bump. letting him know what he thought of this. 

"So, why did you fight her ?" 

"I told you, she forced me too." 

"Willow told me you were taking it, which is not ok, at all, why didn't you just run." 

"I....I couldn't, she started talking about my parents and I guess that triggered me." 

Luz realized that it should have triggered her. She just came out of that situation after all. 

"I'm sorry, you should have never taken the punch for me." 

She just hugged her.

"Hey, it's fine. I think Dad made sure Boscha won't bother you or us again, and I will stand with my friend." 

She missed Amity's heavy blushing. 

Tony's looking at them.

It is clear that Amity has a crush on his daughter.

If she wants to make a move on her, he approves. He knows why she started fighting back.

If she loves her like that, he has nothing to worry about. Now Luz has to realize what it's in front of her.

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the hell out of here Boscha, that's Amity's girl. Besides Tony wouldn't like you, but I can say he already ships Luminity. 
> 
> One of the good things about the Owl House, just likes it makes you love some of the characters, it also makes you really hate some (looking at you Lilith)
> 
> Next chapter, Steve and the others reach Wakanda.


	8. Keep Falling, No One Will Catch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team think that they can get a victory in Wakanda, but all they do is keep falling,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A delusional chapter, after Tony reuniting with an old love, and two girls fighting, one to be popular, the other to protect the girl she loves, we need to finish the day with delusions. 
> 
> I am not exited.

Sam didn't like where this is going.

They were going to Wakanda, in a mission to get someone that is not a criminal, and bring him against his will. Using a King's loss as a way to manipulate him.

Why can't anyone listen to him for once and realize that this will not end up going how they want. They have no authority to bring Stark in, they don't even know if he's there. If he is, then what are they going to say, hey man, we need you to come with us so we can lock you uo again, but hey, we can have a drink on the plane ? 

Sam can't be the only one that is seeing how stupid this is, and how bad it will end. 

Then again, as long as Steve thinks is going to work, the others will follow, and Sam is ashamed to say he was once like that.

The truth is, Sam has been thinking about leaving for a while, but when he saw what this people are willing to do to get what they want, how they chased families away, he realized he can't let that happen to his mother and siblings. If he goes down with them, his family is safe. That's all what matters. Sam has screwed up, and will pay the consequences, he accepts it. He knows this little game will not end in their favor.

But the question is, how many people are gonna get hurt before they loose. Sam won't hurt anyone, and Barnes won't as well, but the others. If they think it helps them, they would do it without a second thought.

When Steve and the others finally reached Wakanda, he was pleased when they were allowed inside. 

It has to mean that they are on their side. 

He smiled at Bucky, so that he could fill this victory, but Bucky didn't return the feeling. 

Steve couldn't believe his boyfriend was so cold towards him. Why is this happening ?

Sure, he hasn't exactly asked Bucky out, but he knows they are meant to be, so he is calling him what he is, his boyfriend. 

"We're here." Natasha said. "Now remember, Wakanda is new to the world, we need to use their naive view to make sure that not only they hand Tony in, but that they give us some goods to keep our silence." 

The plan is to scare the King that he will piss off the US and other countries if he doesn't hand in Tony, and they are going to ask for some gear in exchange for their silence.

Steve sees nothing wrong, they are the right side and T'Challa would be helping them in the end. 

Steve got off the plane as soon as they landed.

"Captain Rogers. Why do I own the pleasure ?" 

"Your Majesty, we must talk." 

"What is it ?" 

"We have evidence that you are hiding Tony Stark, by other of SHIELD we need you to hand him to us immediately." 

So the man is as idiotic as he looked like.

T'Challa is not surprised.

This will be fun.

Natasha looked at the man, it was all going to plan, soon panic would fill his face, and they would have him.

But then....he smirked.

"Ah, but as I am aware, SHIELD is no longer in business, are you lying to me Captain ?" 

"What, no, they are back." 

"But not in a official way, and even if they were, SHIELD is a strictly American organization. Please show me the warrant for Mr. Stark's arrest." 

"What ?" 

"They are searching for him right ? Then there has to be a warrant, please show it to me." 

Natasha couldn't believe this. The man should be panicking. 

"Your majesty, we are trying to do the right thing, Tony Stark is a danger and he needs to be contained, remember Ultron ?" 

"Ah yes, the robot that Ms. Maximoff created, if we're looking at guilty parties, why is she not in prison ?" 

"Wha...what ?" 

"Oh while you were in flight, The Releaser released the footage from the Sokovia Base, and when Ultron came to be. It showed the culprit, and it's the woman that is standing in front of me. Since there is still no warrant for her arrest, I won't do anything, but be careful Ms. Maximoff. I guarantee you it will not take long for an international warrant to be released."

Dam it, the Ultron card was one that always worked, and now it's completely useless, as everyone believed the Releaser. 

"I DID NOT CREATE ULTRON !" Wanda yelled. "IT WAS STARK." 

"The information says other wise Ms. Maximoff." 

She saw Wanda charging her powers, while it was an option, it was suppose to be last resort and.....

"AAAAAAAH" 

Wanda fell to the floor again, hands in her head. What the hell ? 

Clint lowered himself to her level.

"Shit, she's burning up again !" 

What the hell ! 

In that moment, she realized that Stark managed to find a way to counter Wanda, the biggest thing they had against him.

Shit. 

There has to be a device on her head, on in the cell, she will inspect every detail when they return. 

"But I am curious, why do you think I am hiding him, because in fact, I am not." 

"You said an old friend told you about Nat's ego, that is something Tony would have done." Steve acused.

"Ah, so you only based your accusations in a theory. Indeed an old friend told me of her ego, but it's not Mr. Stark. Allow me to present him to you." 

Natasha didn't except who came out of the doors. 

"Vision ?" 

"Good evening Captain." 

"Wh...what are you..." 

"After the Civil War, I decided I needed some time for myself, King T'Challa offered me his home. I agreed and came here, where I made some friends, and I am learning more about myself due to their knowledge for vibramium, it was also I the one that told him about your ego. I decided to to a search about egotists, and Mr. Stark doesn't click any of the boxes, you do." 

Natasha couldn't believe this is the way things are going.

"Vision, we can talk about this later, the Avengers need you." 

"I am not going anywhere with you Captain Rogers, I am staying here." 

"Let me guess, you have no warrant as well." T'Challa said with a smirk

The King hates her, there is no explanation than that. 

"You are aware that without a warrant, you can't take a person without their consent. But of course it's Vision's decision. Do you want to stay here ?" 

"I do." 

"Then you can stay." 

Natasha still can't understand how things headed this way, she was so sure Stark is here.

"As for you 6, please board your jet and leave my country, or I'll have you arrested, and since this is my country, I do not need a warrant, although I would get one just to make sure." 

Natasha's instinct activated, they have to get out now.

"Your highness, if you don't have Tony, you need to help us look for him." Steve said. Dam it, he is going to make things worst.

"I don't have to search for a man, that's not even a criminal, so I will do no such thing." 

"Can you give us some tech too..." 

"I would consider it, if Ms. Romanoff didn't prove to be the traitor she is, I do not trust her with my tech, I don't trust any of you." 

"Please, do not let your emotions get the better from you, that they don't keep you from doing the right thing." 

"Oh, but isn't that what you do ? Putting every life in risk in other to save Sergeant Barnes, do not talk to me about emotions, when you never think rationally Captain, now leave my country." 

Before Steve could destroy himself more, she dragged him.

"We understand, we will leave right now." 

She sat him on his sit, and signaled Clint to take off, he shook his head, knowing they gained nothing. The only good thing is that Wanda is unconscious and didn't see Vision. That would have been a shit show.

"I told you this would not end well." Sam said.

She groaned, how is she so wrong lately. ? 

"I still can't believe you are alive." 

"I still can't believe that you fell for that, again." 

Thor and Loki were in Earth, just outside Wakanda.

"Why are we here instead of were the Avengers are ?" 

"Because brother, there is a man in here that can help is figure out why the portal of the realm is opening." 

"Oh, I understand, you know magic better than me, so I trust you." 

"I'm honored." 

The Dora Milaje came to greet them.

"Thor, God of Thunder, why are you here ?" 

"My Brother and I must speak with one of your guests soon, Midgard is in grave danger." 

Liltih was surprised.

She knew the emperor said the weapon was a very simple one, but this, this is ridiculously simple. 

It would be perfect. 

Once she destroys this heroes, she will find and get her sister, and finally fix her mistake. One that with the spirits returning, could be her doom.

She just needs some time. Then the Emperor will do the rest.

"Enjoy this world as long as you can humans, soon, it will be ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa owning the Rouges is something that they need to get used to. People owning them. Because it will keep happening, again, and again, until they reach rock bottom, and they have no rope to climb it. 
> 
> And Steve calling Bucky his boyfriend, without even asking the guy out, just assuming. This guy is a lunatic. Steve, true love is what Amity did for Luz in the last chapter, not your delusions. 
> 
> Thor and Loki are here, and they are not the Releaser, so....who is he ? 
> 
> What exactly is Bellos going to use to take down the Avengers. Here is a clue, it's a physical thing, not emotional thing or anything, it can actually be seen and touched. And it can kill them. 
> 
> Well, next chapter is the wizard fam, so there are no answers.


	9. Magic is Better United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes everyone to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Tony is on the house, his job is being a better teacher than Steve Fucking Rogers. 
> 
> While in Earth we deal with the delusions, here we just have a nice time.

Tony smirked when he woke up.

Maximoff tried to use her powers again, and every time, she is in for a hot surprise.

He left a spell on her, every time she tries to use them, unless is purely on self defense, she will get an extreme fever, and that fever will only get higher every time she tries. 

Oh sweet sweet revenge. 

He imagines how lost Rogers and the others are feeling, they don't have any idea what is happening. Romanoff must be checking his cell for the 5th time to see if he left something, Well he did, but they can't find it.

Well, he will deal with them when the time comes. Because today, he is professor Tony.

And he is going to be a good dam teacher, unlike Rogers with Wanda. Well, he is helping an old friend train some pure good hearted witches. 

So it won't be that hard. 

"Ah, this place brings memories, right Luz ?" Eda said. 

"Yep, this is were I learned my second spell !" 

"It's also where your mentor and my siblings almost got eaten by a monster." Amity said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but since you almost destroyed Willow's memories, we are even." 

"It was an accident !" 

"So was my mistake." 

"Fine, point taken." 

Luz's black eye is now gone, and she is back to her old happy self. Amity still struggles, she did got the worst, and she hasn't heal from the beatdown her parents gave her before Tony set them straight to their downfall. 

Luz was helping her walk, and the green haired girl couldn't look more like a tomato. His daughter is very oblivious after all. 

He is not any better. He spent years with people he thought were his friends, only to finally realize they were abusers. 

"I told you, she has a big crush on her." Eda whispered. "And Luz likes her too, she just can't see it." 

"How do you know ?" 

"They defeated Grom by dancing with each other, that is true love. You and Elsa did something like that before." 

"Yeah, and if it's Grom, then I believe you." 

"Well, we are here !" 

"Why couldn't King come again ?" Luz asked. 

"One, he will distract you with his cuteness, two, he doesn't do well with snow." 

"Ok, show me what you can do." 

"Allright !" 

She got out her paper and used it to create her spells. 

"So you are fluent, and you do know the shapes, now it's just about doing them without drawing," 

"What do you mean ?" 

"Imagine the symbol ok ?" 

Luz did that. 

"Now move your hand exactly like you are drawing but in the air." 

She tired to do that, but drawing without seeing is hard.

"We have all the time, just do it. Eda taught you about listening to the island right ?" 

"Yeah, she made me eat snow and moss !" 

"Then she is doing a good job." 

"You like her." 

Amity turned to Willow. 

"What ?" 

"Scratch that, you love her. You love Luz." 

Amity blushed.

"I do not !" 

"Everyone but her can see how red you get when she touches you." 

"Willow I..." 

"Amity, your parents don't have any more control on you. I can't imagine how hard it is to move on, but you can be your own person now." 

"I.....I do like her, no, I love her. She made me start being myself again, made me realize that I don't have to be the puppet my parents built, that I am more than just a Blight."

"Yeah, and also, she is so stupid, which you love, and she is also a great friend, which you find sweet." Willow snickered. "Also, remember the , who's Amity thing ?" 

"I basically confessed already right ?" 

"Yep. You should tell her." 

"I can't. The reason I didn't face Grom, its because I was afraid of being rejected by her ! The paper slip i had all day was to ask her out." 

"Yeah, and you two danced in the end." 

"She said that it was as friends." 

"She had no idea you wanted to ask her out. I am sure she would have said yes." 

"How do you know ?" 

"Because she said dancing with you was one of the best things to ever happen to her. I am certain she likes you back." 

Luz continued to try what her father said, but nothing. 

"Ah ! I can't do this !" 

"Just imagine it, visualize what you want to do, I know it's hard but you can do it." 

"Because I am half a spirit ?" 

"Because your heart is pure, and the strongest witches are the purest." 

She tried again. 

"Come on, some ice, just some..." 

Suddenly, the ice came out.

"I did it !" 

"You see, I knew you had it in you." 

She gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Dad !" 

"Anytime, now try to do a fire spell, just so my pride isn't hurt." 

She did that one very easy. 

"I mean, if my father is the spirit of fire, why did I start with ice ?" 

Tony watched as the children had some fun together. Eda was with him, but decided to join the fun.

"So, which one is yours ?" 

He turned to see the new comer.

Elsa. 

"Well, I wasn't expecting you." 

"I am the Snow Queen, don't you think I would sense some powered magic individuals playing in the snow ?" 

"Yeah, I should have guessed." 

"So, which one is your daughter." 

"The one with the brown bear hat." 

Elsa looked at her. 

"Her eyes are just like yours." 

"Yep. Completely beautiful." 

"Hahahaha, I can't believe I fell for them." 

"Oh was it my eyes ?" 

"Among other things." 

She sat at his side, and looked at the kids.

"I'm in." 

"What ?" 

"I'll help you with the Emperor." 

"I had this speech ready for tomorrow, and you just made it useless." 

"I thought about it. Despite everything, I hate seeing magic being controlled the way he's doing. I am not that fond of Earth, but you are right, the innocent people don't deserve it, and the ones on this world really don't. So I'll help." 

"Great. With you, it's will be easer." 

"It won't be easer, he will throw something unexpected at us." 

"I think he will go for the Avengers first." 

"Avengers ? Is that how the Earth team is called ?" 

"Not my choice." 

"I mean, wouldn't it better to be named after defending, or protecting." 

"God, I know where Luz took her oblivious nature." 

"I am not surprised. So, what's the plan ?" 

"We must keep training them. I hate sending them against Belos, but we need every pure heart witch and wizard. But I am taking Belos myself." 

"There is one problem with that." 

"What ?" 

"I am facing Belos too." 

"Fighting together again, I did miss you." 

"I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa showed up a bit earlier, she's now in on taking down the Emperor, but how are things going to be with her and Tony ? 
> 
> Next chapter, Loki and Thor tell everyone what's coming.


	10. A Threat like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki warn everyone about the threat that is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki warn about what is about to come, making it halt every anti Rogers thing, because this is a serious threat.
> 
> Well it's not like Steve is not destroying himself so who cares ?
> 
> Speaking of Steve, something bad happens to him at the end.

Thor didn't like this.

Except for Vision, he didn't know any of this people. Why where they here and not with his fellow warriors ?

Loki said he needs a magic expert, other than him, before he can go to the others, and they specially need friend Stark, as this threat has to do something with him. Not like Ultron, which to be fair, Thor knows it wasn't his fault, but rather an external force that the man has really nothing to do with, but will go after him because he fears him.

Thor usually won't trust Loki, ok, he will always trust him, but this time, this time things are really serious. For Loki to voluntary end his illusion as Odin, so that he could ask Thor for help, that something so big is coming that it required that. It has to be serious.

So Thor trusted him, and took them here.

The Vision lead him to a group of people he didn't know.

"Greeetings." 

"Hey, why is the one that terrorized New York here ?" A blond woman said.

"My brother has information about an upcoming threat that is coming to Migard." 

"Ani¡other aline invasion ?" Vision asked.

"No, this one comes from another realm, the Magic Realm to be more precise." Loki told them.

Thor saw a man with a red cape getting straighter. 

"Ah, I see you are Earth's sorcerer." 

"That's true, now what do you mean something is coming from that place ?" 

"How much does your kind know about that place ?" 

"The Acient One said that it's a place she never wanted for me, or anyone, to get involved with. That beings of pure magic live there." 

"That is true. Unlike your cult and myself, this guys didn't learn magic, they are born with it. The prodigies you can say." 

Thor knows of that place too. Only the pure witches and wizards in the universe inhabit it. Basically every one in the normal realm that practices magic, is nothing compared to one that lives here.

That's how he knows this is a serious threat. The control of the Magic Realm has been in constant dispute between two pure elemental spirits, and a mad man that seeks control. He also knows that nor he or his fellow warriors have faced anything like this. This is something really serious, as the most simple thing, can be used as the deadliest weapon against them.

"I am not in a cult !" 

"Keep telling yourself that." 

"Wait, aren't you the Sorcerer Supreme, but there is a world of witches and wizards that surpass you ? What the hell Stephen ?" A black haired woman asked. 

The Doctor, now he knows his name, just sighted. 

"I am the Sorcerer Supreme, of this world. Most worlds don't have one that matches me, but this one is complicated. Unlike me, they have magic since the day they are born, some take time to realize it, but usually they know it as soon as they have a conscience, they are prodigies, cast spells I don't even know that they exist. There are a few humans that fit that category, but most are half breeds with another species, most of them are either a witch, and that's a species too, or something else, a demon for example." 

"Do not forget the spirits." Loki said.

"The spirits ?" 

"The top of the top in the magic world. Nothing compares to them, there is only two, one of fire, one of ice." 

"Wow, polar opposites." 

"Yeah, this history is nice, but what about the enemy ?" The Blond Woman asked.

"Ah, yes. Like the fake wizard just said. There are many beings in the realm, and the control of it has been in constant war between to fractions, the two spirits and an evil emperor. While the Spirits wish to matain the two worlds separated, the Emperor wants to unite them......under his rule of course." Loki said. 

"Like you ?" The King of the place said.

"Oh trust me, you would all love me compared to him. Every person in this room is guarantee to die if he gets what he wants. In fact, half of humanity will perish." 

"Wait, he wants to kill half of humanity ?" Vision asked. 

"It's a simple show of power, if he shows he can take more, he will gather more followers on his world. Earth doesn't have the best history with witches." 

Stephen sighted, knowing that the Ancient One had to do with that.

Her stealing from the Dark Dimension pissed off the Spirits, and they actually defeated her with ease. 

Still, the Emperor is using that to his benefit. He has to fix the mistakes of his teacher. 

Loki smirked, this people are doomed. 

"I see your teacher had to do with that." 

"She did questionable things." 

"So how much you know of the Spirits ?" 

"What do you mean ?" 

"You do realize that for years, there has been one of them living with you, and that he recently returned home." 

"Brother, what are you talking about ?" 

"Oh Thor, remember when I said that I wanted to talk to Anthony Stark ? The first time I met him I figured it out. He's one of them." 

"WHAT !" Everyone screamed. Everyone but Vision, he knew this. 

"Loki is right. Mr. Stark told me myself." 

"I did know that he was that, but I was unable to approach him before he went back." 

"I do not understand, isn't he a man of science ?" Thor asked. 

"Oh brother, true wizards are masters in deception. He told everyone that he hated magic, when he is one of the two strongest magical beings in existence. I do not know much about the Ice Spirit, only that it's a female," 

"That's why you needed to talk to him, but you say he's back."

"Yes. I sensed it as soon as we came." 

"So we should go get him ?" The black haired woman asked. 

"NO !" Thor, Loki, and Stephen yelled.

"Us going there is suicide, unless you know the portal, or one of the higher ups got you there, going there will result in imminent death. I am telling you right now, the magic in there is much more superior than anything I could do." 

"Even a teen could defeat us in there. Let me tell you, that place is a no no." 

"Besides we would run the risk of letting the Emperor know that we know." Thor said.

"Excuse me, how does Prince Loki know about this ?" 

Loki smirked. 

"I took a little trip." 

Thor sighted. 

"Brother." 

"What, I am a magician, it's in my blood to be curious on why the ones in there are so skilled." 

"I guess you are right." 

"So what do we do ?" 

"We must get prepared, this will be a battle unlike any other." Thor said. 

Loki hates to admit it, but he is right. This is not like any battle this people have faced, an unless they have the Spirits, a lady known as the Owl Lady, and their prodigies, they are doomed.

Rhodey hates to admit it, but T'Challa is right.

Once the King was made aware of the threat, one that heavily involves Tony, he knows he will have to leave Pep and Happy, and go help with it. That will mean exposing himself to the rogues and SHIELD.

He wonders what will happen once they are aware of this. This is something far above Maximoff. If they go charging in, they will be killed.

On a second thought, that doesn't sound so bad. 

Steve couldn't believe how horrible the visit to Wakanda ended up being.

Not only had they not found Tony, and not gotten some gear, but they lost Vision, and Wanda had a fever attack again, and this one was worst.

Natasha was so sure Tony left a device, but she has checked the cell with Hill 8 times, and has found nothing.

Fury is furious right now, with every new footage that the Releaser shows to the world. Both SHIELD's and the Avengers' approval rating is going down. More and more countries ban them, and now some states are doing it as well. President Elis tried helping them, but now he is at the point of losing power.

Things can't get any worst.

"ROGERS, TO THE MEETING ROOM NOW !" Fury screamed.

"What now ?" 

Maybe it was good, maybe they found Tony.

Steve went with hope.

But when he got there, he was disappointed. 

But then he saw Bucky's terrified face, Sam's angry glare directed at him, and even Clint looked at him like he saw a ghost.

"What's going on ?" 

"That's what we want to know Steve, take a look" Sam said. He's pissed for some reason. 

Steve looked at the screen, and gasped in horror. 

"No,,, no how did he get that !" 

It's the footage of Siberia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Releaser did it ! Siberia is public ! And the people aren't standing with Steve ! 
> 
> But, the basing has to stop for a while, as the threat that is coming is to dangerous.....
> 
> That's why we are going back to Tony next !


	11. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two females realize they are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ice breaks, and the obvious fades, love blossoms while dread comes to Earth.

“AMITY STOP !”

Luz can’t believe that once again, the aquamarined hair girl got in a fight.

“Luz, Boscha was over stepping again !”

“I know, and I am thank ful that you care, but you can’t get beaten up again ! This is the THIRD TIME !”

“So what I am suppose to do ? Leave her to bully you ?”

“We can get her together, and she’s not hurting me. Not like she’s hurting you.”

“But your uncomfortable with how close she’s getting, I can’t just stay quiet ! You mean so much to me !”

“Wha...What ?”

She froze, she just said that at loud.

“I...I mean. I....”

This is your chance, just tell her ! 

But then she remembers Grom, the paper she wrote her invitation... that could be her heart.

“You’re one of the only true friends I ever had, most of them were forced by my parents, that’s why I hanged out with my own siblings more. At least I do enjoy being with them.”

“Willow told me you are still struggling with all what your parents did.”

“They took my childhood away from me.”

“But not the rest of your life. Look, I won’t say that I know what your are feeling. Every partenal person I had has been extra nice to me, but I want to help you, I care about you a lot.”

“Luz.”

“Did I tell you that you 3 are my only friends ?”

“What ?”

“I’m an outcast on Earth, I’m constantly bullied, beaten up, and just cast away by the other humans. I never knew what true friends were until I met you three.”

In her mind, she’s already planning some very painful spells to the ones that hurt her Luz, she can ask her father to take her to Earth, he would want revenge as well, so would Eda, and King and.....

Did she just said her Luz ?

She’s not hers, she’s her own free person, one of the things she loves about her.

“So that’s why I don’t want anything to happen to you. I can’t allow one of my only friends to get hurt.”

“But you just said why I can’t let you get hurt. You don’t deserve what happened to you on Earth. I won’t let that happen here.”

“I.....”

“In Grom you said you would be my knight, now seeing who your father is, you’re more like the Princess, and I have to be the knight.”

Tony sat looking at a Scroll. Elsa’s right, they need to figure out a plan to fight the Emperor.

He has an army, and except for Elsa and Eda, the others are kids, and if he had any other choice, they wouldn’t fight. He has back up from Earth, but they are not very useful against this, only Thor and Bruce would really help, and that’s an if. Elsa has the Nokk, and the Earth Giants, so that’s a thing.

He might consider going to ask the Lady of the Water for help.....

His thoughts were interrupted when Luz came in.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Hey Dad.”

“Allright, What’s on your mind ?”

“I told you I am Bisexual right ?”

“And I told you I am completely fine with it.”

In his time in Earth, he fought for LGBTQ rights a lot. He didn’t accept any homophobic comments on his company, and always supported their paraides. So when Luz told him, he was completely fine with it. If she liked a boy, it’s fine, if she liked a girl, it’s fine, and he has a feeling that the one that stole her heart is a girl.

“I know, and thank you. So there’s this girl that has catched my eye.”

“I know her name, it starts with an A right ?”

“What ?”

“And her name ends with a Y, and her hair is aquamarine, and she has the shittiest parents.”

“No, it’s not Amity !”

“Kiddo, I’ve been there, the way you care when the poor girl got beaten up twice.”

“She just got her third beating ! For me !”

“God, give that girl a break, wait what do you mean for you ?”

“There’s this girl that is making some advances towards me, and I’m not liking them, but when Amity stands up for me, she beats her up !”

“Ok. I'm talking with Bump. But tell me this, how do you feel when Amity does this things.”

“I feel honored, but scared, I don’t want anything to happen to her beatific face, she’s so perfect and she has gone threw a lot....Dad ?”

“Yes ?”

“You’re right, I have a crush on Amity !”

“I never thought I would see you two truly uniting again.”

“We’re just teaming up Eda, the Emperor has to be taken down.” Elsa said.

“Yeah right, don’t tell me that old flame is sprakiling again, or it never died.”

“He said we can’t be together, until I move on from Anna.”

“You know, he has a point. Now both of you made mistakes, but it has been A LOT of years Elsa, don’t you think it’s time ?”

“I know I know, but it’s too hard. All of my life, well life before I knew what I am, and a bit after, she was there. Seeing her age while I stayed the same. It’s to much.”

“Have you stepped a foot in Earth after she died.”

“A few times, to check on her kids, I stoped when the age of Kingdoms came to an end. Seeing that Arendele was no longer there, was my breaking point. Tony didn’t have the same problem, because he didn’t like his Kingdom, but I loved mine.”

“He still loved some of his brothers. But they never had a bond like you and Anna. I think he created more bonds with the people that he met this time.”

“Yeah.”

“All I’m saying, you both have a great bond, that while it has had some bumps, the highs are very high.”

“I know, but he’s right in one thing, I can’t move on, and I can’t tske it a serious as he wants, or needs. I can tell he has some issues from his time in Earth, and needs a companion, and how can I be that, if I can’t be deal with my own problems.”

“I think it’s time you face them, and you know where.”

“Atohalan, the birth place of magic. You know I actually died the first time I went, a miracle and Anna saved me.”

“Well, the first time it was your first time, now you know better than diving to deep.”

“Yeah.”

“Look. At least you have time. I’m running out of time with my curse.”

“Tony told me, we’re searching for the cure, but it would be easer if we knew what curse the curser used.”

“Trust me, when I find out who did it, he or she will find out why I am the strongest witch on the islands ! You two are Spirits so I don’t count you.”

“Haha, I pity the curser a bit. Not a lot, since he or she deserves it. But I, surprised you got soft.”

“That’s what Luz does to you. That girl is family now.”

“I, glad you have someone that is not a demon.”

“HEY, I AM AWESOME !” King yelled.

“ME TOO, HOOT HOOT !” Hooty yelled.

Lilith glupped.

The Spirits are reunited, and they are searching for the cure, and the curser.

They are searching for her. How would they react when they know she cursed her own sister, their friend.

The Emperor’s plan is her last chance......

Or maybe she’s been on the wrong side all along. If they can heal her.....

She will allays regret the day she let her jealousy take the best of her, if she could turn back time, she would gladly be second best if it meant her sister wasn’t cursed.

But it’s too late, all she hopes is that they all get the ending they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well to be fair, Tony and Elsa have been in lovr for a while. They are just patching up things, and the Queen wants to resume what they had, something he wants as well.
> 
> And Luz finally realizes she’s crushing on Amity. 
> 
> Oh well. We can see the love birds later, for now....the reactions to Siberia are coming !


	12. Things Got Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes things are only getting worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the revelation of Siberia has happened, and some people aren't happy with Steve, who lied to them about what happened.

Steve sat frozen in his chair.

Everyone was looking at him, and the looks weren't the most promising.

"Shit." Fury mumbled. 

"Look. I can explain...." 

"WHAT THE HELL STEVE !" Sam yelled. "THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU TOLD US !" 

"What do you mean ! Tony attacked Bucky, you all saw it." 

"Yeah, but you did forget the part about Barnes killing his parents ! and that you fucking knew for two years and didn't tell him !" 

Steve looked down, he needs to explain to them, how he was right on what he did.

"Wait, what did Steve tell you ?" Bucky asked Sam. 

"That Stark attacked you two for no reason." 

"WHAT ? Steve what the hell ? You lied to them like how you lied to Stark !" Bucky yelled. 

"I didn't want them to get the wrong idea Buck ! It wasn't you !"

"So what ? It doesn't change anything !" 

"Buck." 

"Shut up Steve, he is right, it doesn't change anything that it wasn't him. Do you know how grief works ? Stark couldn't possibly think straight at the moment. Not only that, he didn't attack after the video ! He attacked when he learned that you lied to him, what the hell is wrong with you ? THEY WERE HIS FUCKING PARENTS, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID !" 

"I didn't want to open old wounds."

Clint sighted.

"Look man. I do not like Stark, bu man do I agree with Sam. You had no right to hide that from him, they are his parents Steve, he had every right to know." 

Steve just looked at Bucky, begging him to help him. He did it all for him. 

"Oh I get it now, it was all for Barnes. You couldn't risk that Tony found out, because of him." 

Steve looked at Sam.

"Wow, you really do have tunnel vision. As long as he is fine then the rest of the world can burn. God Steve, that is not what a hero does ! Scott was right, you are going to lead us to our doom !" 

"Not if I have anything to say about it." 

Bucky stood up. 

"Buck what ?" 

"Sam is right, if you are willing to hurt innocents for me, only I can stop it. I am turning myself in." 

Steve felt dread.

No, Bucky can't do that ! 

"That is probably wise, this asshole will end everything as long as you're here." Clint mumbled.

"Clint !" 

"Save it Steve. I am only staying because of Wanda, but I would be on the same train as Barnes if it wasn't for her." 

"I am in the same train, I am done here. If kidnapping didn't wake me up, this did." Sam said as he stood up. 

Natasha had to stop them, things would only get worst.

"Now look, what Steve did was...." 

"Oh please, it's obvious you knew as well. The only way Steve could have found out are on the files YOU gave him, that he refused to share with me for some reason, that I now know. Stark and T'Challa are right, I should have never had trusted you." 

"She's a Black Widow, lying comes naturally to them. All they care for are themselves, I bet you she would sell everyone out in this room, if she could get back on top." 

Natasha was left speechless. 

Bucky went to leave, but Steve grabbed his arm.

"Bucky love please...." 

"Hold on, you called me love ?" 

"Of coruse, our bind is a special one, it's time we stop denying it !" 

"Steve, I do not feel the same way as you do." 

"Wha....what !" 

No, the can't be true, Steve and Bucky were meant to be ! 

"Please do not make assumptions without thinking, it's disgusting that you thought we were in a relationship." 

Steve couldn't believe this, why couldn't Bucky see it ! 

"I hate to interrupt this one sided love, but Thor is on the door, and he has brought quite the company." 

Thor and the others were all looking at the rogues with glare.

When he was informed that the Captain and his friends had betrayed friend Tony, he was still unaware of how bad it was. Then the video came out, and Thor is very offended in friend Tony's behalf. Now Thor is doubting that they should get them, as Friend Tony is key to winning this. Sadly they have no way to contact him, even the Colonel can't do it.

It has also been decided to not tell the rogues about his status as the Spirit of Fire, the need the man and his female companion in the top so they can win.

"Thor, is so good to see you !" Steve said.

Thor walked to him and grabbed him by the throat. 

"How dare you betray our shield brother captain ! I am disgusted and angered by your actions !" 

"Thor drop him ! It wasn't like that !" Natasha screamed.

"I saw the videos, I can't believe my comrade received such betrayal" 

"Thor....I had to.....protect Bucky !" 

"Aye, it is clear you only care for that one man." 

Thor left Steve go.

"Sadly, the time for punishing you will come later, as there is an upcoming threat." 

"The Emperor." Sam said.

"He's the ruler of the magic realm, and one of the 3 most powerful magic users in existence." Stephen said. 

"What does he want ?" Clint asked.

"Simple, too kill half of humanity, so that all the wizards see his superiority, a join him to take over the realm." Loki said with a smirk.

Steve and his team protested on why he was here, but all they said that if they are working with criminals, they can work with another one. 

Steve would have protested that they are not criminals, that they are heroes. But he has to talk to Bucky first. To make sure they are alright. 

But Bucky is refusing to even look at him ! 

"So what do we do ?" Natasha asked. 

"On this case, we have no choice but to wait" 

"I could get us there, I am the Scarlet Witch !" Wanda said. 

"You ? HA! Pathetic." Loki said. 

Wanda growled at him.

"I'm afraid he's saying the truth Ms. Maximoff. As we were informed, only the most skilled prodigies in magic in the universe get to go there. Dr. Strange and Loki's abilities are stronger than yours, and they are not allowed there. Which means we have no way to go in, unless of course we are looking for our deaths." Vision said. 

"We are practically useless against the Emperor, what we need are his rivals for power. The Spirits of Fire and Ice, as they rival him in every term. Unlike him, they do not seek to conquer, but rather to keep the realm hidden." Thor said. "They are our only hope." 

"We can defeat him." Steve said. 

"Please Rogers save me the ego talk."

Everyone turned to see a man that they were looking for. Rhodes.

"Rhodes ?" 

"I never wanted to see your faces, but the current circumstances have changed things." 

With Rhodes, was Scott, who was glaring at them, and also Spider-Man.

"Hi King T'Challa !" 

"Spidey, good to see you, Shuri has been asking for you." 

"What took you so long ?" Carol asked. 

"I had to pick someone." 

"Who ?" Natasha demanded.

He smirked at her.

"The Releaser." 

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Want to show yourself ?" 

A man stepped in the room, and Steve couldn't believe it.

The Releaser was non other than Bruce Banner ! 

"I think it's better to avoid questions, and get to work." Bruce said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we now know who the Releaser is, non other than Bruce ! Who is having his silent revenge, and it's working. 
> 
> Also, Clint is staying "only for Wanda" I think that should give you a clue on what's happening to him. 
> 
> Sam and Bucky have already express their intentions of abandoning Steve, but the threat of the Emperor will force them to work with him, as this is a fight that will require all hands in deck......even though the true heroes of the stories are not in Earth.


	13. A True Declaration of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another incident on school, Amity finally comes clean on her affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweet sweet very sweet smell of Luminity is in this chapter. The next two chapters are more romantically oriented, and they all take place in the wizard world. Consider them the calm before the storm.

Luz has no idea how to act to this new revelation she has towards Amity.

She's in love with her ! She has never been in love, she has had crushes, but none of them like how she feels for Amity.

Sure they didn't had the best start, but as time passed, and she met the true Amity, she felt something that neither Willow or Gus caused on her. 

Amity was stunning to look at, her hair, her face, her eyes. And when she met her true self, she was kinda like her, they put on a shell so no one can see how lonely they are. Sadly unlike Luz, who as soon as she got here, Eda, King, Hooty, Willow, Gus, and then her father helped her get out of it, Amity was forced to keep her shell until she snapped. And it left her to get beaten up, and again, and again. God how could she take all of that. 

She is not allowing her anywhere near Boscha. Amity Blight won't be hurt today. 

Lucky for her, she has abomination today. So this is why she's going to keep an eye on her. 

"I'm thinking of changing tracks, or maybe multi track." 

Luz snapped back of her thoughts.

"Sorry Amity ! I got lost in thought."

"I was saying, I don't know if I want to still be in abominations, no offence to the ones that I have created. But my parents forced me in this track, I want to figure out which one I want." 

"Don't you want to be in the Emperor's Coven ?" 

"Luz, if your Dad and Elsa get what they want, there won't be an Emperor's Coven." 

"Oooooooh, I forgot." 

"Will the tracks still be a thing ?" 

"Yeah, but they won't restrict any other magic that doesn't involve your track." 

"Good." 

"They are also thinking of adding a new track, mostly based on elemental magic. I mean, that's their forte." 

"Wait, so they can use other elements than what they are the spirits off." 

"Yep. Of course Dad struggles with Ice, and Elsa with fire, but they can use other elements. They are both good with water." 

"Hydro Magic is one of the tough ones. No one knows why water is so hard to control" 

"They say that water has its own life, and maybe controlling life is hard." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about....but fine." 

"I mean, as long as we know how to swim, he won't need to use water magic, right ?" 

"So you finally got it." 

Luz turned around and saw Willow behind her. 

"Got what ?" 

"That you like Amity !" 

"WHAT !" 

She looked around, to see that no one is watching. 

"How did you know ?" She whispered. 

"It's kinda obvious." 

"Really ?" 

"Oh I can't let Amity get hurt again, o Amity this, oh Amity that. You two are what my Dads call, gay disasters." 

"Technically I am bisexual, but I get your point." 

"So, are you going to confess ?" 

"I don't know." 

"You should, not only might it get Boscha to finally leave you alone, but you and Amity might get some happiness by being together." 

"I have never been in a relationship before. Besides she wanted to ask someone to Grom and...." 

"It was you. She wanted to ask you. Luz, Amity is a blushing mess when she's with you. She fought her parents and Boscha because she loves you ! and you love her, it's not that hard, just confess !" +

"She likes me back ?" 

"No, she loves you !" 

So far so good. The only meeting she had, besides her friends, is with Skara, who unlike Boscha is still nice.

Well, and some teasing from her siblings, but she welcomes that, she loves them anyway. 

Speaking of. 

"Hey Mittens !" 

She turned to see her siblings. 

"What ?" 

"You won't believe this, Mom and Dad just lost the manor." 

"WHAT ?" 

"It seems that the return of the Spirits really affected them, Dad lost his job with the Emperor, and now for some reason the fortune was burned." 

She has a feeling they know how, and she does too, after all, the Spirit of Fire got them out of that hell hole.

Ed and Em were almost adults, and are already searching for a place for them, she can either go with them, or stay with Luz and her family. Or both.

"So what's happening to them ?" 

"No idea, and honestly, they can rot in hell." Em said. 

"I second that." Ed said. 

"This does bring a question. The Emperor is suddenly cutting of some of the high profile families, only keeping his closest allies with him. Including your mentor. Well former, as I imagine you are in team Owl Lady now." 

"Her name is Eda, and honestly, while she is not the most attentive teacher in the world, she is better than Lillith, She at least treats me like a being." 

"Yeah, to be honest, aside from the curse, I don't see why she's a criminal." 

"Because she refused to join a coven sisters." 

"Well they say the Emperor wants her, since she is the strongest behind him and the Spirits." 

"Getting back on track. Be careful Mittens, some of your former friends' families got cut off as well, they might try something." Em said. 

"Now now, let's end this reunion in good terms. We snuck in the manor and got you this." 

Ed handed her a little present.

"You wanted to give that to Luz, before Mom and Dad went in the rampage that ruined them. And an old friend told me she is starting to like you back, so now's the time Mittens." Em said. 

After her last class, Amity held her present in her hands and went looking for Luz. 

But of course, her luck is not the best. She was soon grabbed and slammed into a locker.

"Now you have done it Blight !" 

"Boscha what the hell ?" 

"Oh, I just got a call from my Mom, my Dad just lost his job with the Emperor !" 

"So what ? What does this have to do with me ?" 

"This all started when you decided to stop being a member of your family, and started hanging out with losers, except Luz, I would never call her a looser." 

"Oh you would, if it wasn't for the fact that her Dad can burn you alive and get away with it." 

"You know what, I had enough of you Blight, I am going to leave you in a way that Luz will never love you again, girls, hold her !"

Amity looked at Skara and the others.

"No." 

Boscha turned to her.

"What did you say !" 

"No. We are not helping you with this. Amity didn't do anything besides escaping an abusive home ! And she is right, we are bullies, and I don't want to be a bully, not to her, not to Willow, not to anyone ! We should have reacted before, but we are doing it now, we are done Boscha, ether change your ways, or not only would we stop hanging out with you, we will cut you out of the team as well. It's time for a new captain anyway, and Willow can play better." 

Skara has been consulting Willow on joining the team, but she understands that as long as Boscha is in it, she won't join. Honestly the poor girl has had enough. 

"You....YOU DARE TO LEAVE ME !" 

"We are doing the right thing. Lay one hand in Amity and we will stop you." 

"Hehe, so much for being the popular girl Boscha, now you are friendless." 

Instead of words, she received a punch in the face.

"OW !" 

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING BLIGHT, NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY." 

"BOSCHA STOP !" 

But in her rage, she blasted her former friends away.

"Now this, will go in your....." 

Suddenly, Bosha was tackled away from her.

"Luz ?" 

"Helloo !" 

"What ?" 

"I wasn't gonna let you get beaten up, again !" 

Luz glared at Boscha.

"Listen to me, leave Amity alone !" 

"She's a traitor, she only cares for herself !" 

"No, that's what you are. She's sweet, she's caring.........and you know what I am just going to say it, she's the most beautiful one I have ever seen in my life !" 

Amity blushed at that.

"I am not going to allow you to hurt her anymore, because....." 

She looked at her, and held her hand.

"Because I like you Amity, and more than friends......I love you !" 

SHE LOVES HER ! 

SHE LOVES HER BACK ! 

Amity lost control if her body, and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too !" 

Everything was quiet.....unti Gus started clapping.

"Yeah !" 

"Finally !" Willow said.

The clapping continued. 

Boscha growled, but before she could act...

"Boscha, to my office ! NOW !" Principal Bump ordered.

Boscha growled and went away.

Luz and Amity didn't care, they just cared about each other.

"I got you this, when I wanted to make up for everything I did when you got here." 

Luz grabbed the present. It was a scroll.

"You got me my own scroll ?" 

"Hey, your Dad said you are staying here, so why not ?" 

"I love it, thanks Amity." 

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are together ! Yes ! I love Luminty, talk about soulmates. 
> 
> So as said before, love continues on the next chapter. But we add fire and ice to the mix.
> 
> Also, has anyone guesses what the Emperor will use against the heroes ? I am telling you it's something very simple.


	14. Show Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Luz and Amity establish more their relationship, Tony and Elsa go to Atohalan, as the latter decides to finally let her past go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I named this after my favorite Frozen song. While there is Luminity, its mostly Tony and Elsa. Before the big battle begins.
> 
> I added two more chapters because the ending seemed rushed, so better make this a bit longer.

"Boscha got expelled." 

Luz and Amity turned to Willow.

"What ?" 

"Skara told me when she apologized for her past treatment. The principal said that enough was enough, and that he had to do it. He had her escorted out of the school." Willow said. "I learned it after I got out of my after class club." 

"Wow, her pride must be on the floor." 

"Are her parents going to hurt her ?" Luz asked. She hates Boscha, but doesn't want anything to happen to her. 

"Nah. They'll think it's a injustice against her. They let her get away with anything, I bet she could even get away with murder." 

"That's exactly what I said." Willow said. "Thank you for letting me stay Luz, my Dads needed to go on their trip, and I had no one to stay with." 

"Ah no sweat Willow, you're my best friend, and my Dad made this place huge." 

"Yeah, but why couldn't he get rid of......" 

"Are you talking about me ? Hoot ?" Hooty said. 

"NO ! NEVER !" 

"I hope so, Hooot !" 

"That bird will always creep me out." 

"Don't worry, he's afraid of Amity." 

"I did say that he should not try to touch me." 

Tony came into the room. 

"Allright Kids, Eda's in charge while Elsa and I ran our errand, we should get back for dinner." 

"Where are you going Dad ?" 

"To Atohalan." 

....

....

"Am I the only one lost ?" 

"Nope, I have no idea what that is." 

"Neither do I." 

"Atohalan is the birth place of magic. It has existed as long as magic itself, and it's also where Elsa and I got our powers. We believe the answers of what the Emperor wants are there." 

"Cool, so it can take a loot in the future." 

"It can show the past, but we think we can use it to see what he is planning." 

"Oh, by seeing the Emperor's past, you can see what he is planning."

"Yep. Only Elsa and I can get there, as its protector, the Nokk, only gets let's us pass." 

"Oh I have heard of the Nokk, it's a water beast that is one of the most powerful ones to ever exist." Luz looked at the others. "What ? Eda told me." 

"That's my girl. Now be good to Eda." 

"Do you have any idea what messes I have gotten with Luz ? We'll be fine." She called. 

"And Luz, keep it PG 13 with your girlfriend." 

"Are you sure this is safe ?" 

"You crossed the Dark Sea before me." 

"No, not that. We're on Earth, where there are people looking for you." 

"Oh that, don't worry dear, they won't catch me here, why would they look in the most dangerous sea in the planet, in the northern coast of Norway ?" 

"Good point." 

"So, shall we ?" 

"Let's go." 

He got the suit, while she got the Nokk to pick her up. 

The Dark Sea is cursed, so unless it's them, no one can go in unless they want to be drowning, that or you're an innocent sea creature living your life, in that case, nothing happens. 

"So, do you know where you're taking her for a first date ?" Eda asked Luz smugly. 

"First.....I need to plan a first date !" 

"Hahahaha, relax kid, I know the perfect place. Take her to the fair, and not the scam we got ourselves involved, but a true one that is near the cost." 

"Oh, right." 

After battling the waves and the Nokk wanting to race him, they finally reached it.

"I have not been here in so long." 

"I was surprised when you told me you want to go here, why Elsa ?" 

"Because, aside from learning what we can, I need to face my past, and move on." 

They reached the magical iceberg, and entered the cave.

"I remember the first time I came here." 

"That song was beautiful." 

"Yeah." 

She can't believe what she stated doing, but the song got in her head, and she had to let it out.

"Show yourself  
I'm dying to meet you  
Show yourself  
It's your turn  
Are you the one I've been looking for  
All of my life?  
Show yourself"

One of the most beautiful things about her, it's her voice. 

She has to have the most beautiful voice in the realms. 

Soon, they were in the center of the place.

Snow covered it all, and shapes of their memories appeared.

She has to do it, she has to face the facts.

"Can I have some space." 

"Sure." 

He stayed were he is and let her go to the last time she saw her sister. 

"Hi Anna." 

The memory turned to her, but it didn't speak. It's a memory after all. 

But then, it said Anna's last words. At this time, Kristoff had died two years ago, and her kids already said goodbye.

"Be happy Elsa, do no let this stop you from enjoying your eternal life." 

Elsa saw as she closed her eyes, knowing what happened next.

Do not let this stop you.......oh how much did she fail. 

"I'm sorry Anna, I left my grieve take over me, and I lost something that could have been great." 

She left her hair go loose. She did it once to signal that she was free from one thing, now she is free from another.

"I won't let that happen any more. I love you Sis." 

She stood up, and made her white dress appear, the one that signaled that her Spirit status. 

Time to show who she really is. 

Tony watched her walk to him.

"Wow."

That's the Elsa he fell for. 

"You....just wow."

She blushed a bit. 

"Thank you." 

She got close to him.

"I remember Anna's last wish, my grief made me forget it, but not again." 

"What was it ?" 

She gave him a hug.

"That I should not leave my grief take control of me." 

They looked at each other, and then, after years of not doing it, their lisp crashed.

Eda was right, the flame never died.

"I missed this." 

"Me too." 

"But now, we can take it serious, no more sudden break ups, ok ?" 

"Sure Queenie." 

"Just for your knowledge, this is my first date ever." Amity said.

"Mine too." 

Luz held her hand.

"But we can learn to do it, together." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Luz gave her a kiss.

"Just so you know, eres la unica que amo Amity." 

"What did you say ?" 

"You're the only one I love, no one in school can still me from you." 

"Well, same her Luz, same here." 

After kissing after their reunion, their true reunion. They searched for answers. 

"Elsa, look !" 

They entered the room, following the Emperor and Eda's sister, Lilith.

"With this weapon, I will defeat this Avengers."

"This ? This very simple thing ?" 

"They are completely useless against it." 

Tony and Elsa looked at the so called weapon. 

"Wait, really ?" 

"Oh god. Didn't see it coming, but it makes sense, the Avengers are useless against that !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony and Elsa now know the weapon that the Emperor will use against everyone, the question is, do you ?
> 
> Next chapter, we see why Bruce became the Releaser, and also some interactions in Earth, not all of them delusional.


	15. Why ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Delusional ones wonder why Bruce turned against them, and then the planning begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce will tell the delusionevengers why he is against them, and like always, they will cover everything with their delusions.

The rouges watched Bruce in shock.

All this time, the one that had give them so much grieve, was him the whole time ! 

Steve can't believe it, he was sure Bruce would be on their side. 

"Bruce. why ?" 

The man just sighted. 

"You really thought I would side with you, against Tony ?" 

"But Ross...." 

"He had nothing to do with the Accords, which you would have known if you read them. Besides, Tony didn't betray me like you did." 

"Me ! Bruce I have never betrayed you !" 

"Oh yeah ? and why is she" he pointed at Wanda. "Doing in here." 

"Wanda is one of us." 

"So you welcome the person that got in my brain, made me Hulk out, and had him kill innocents, and expect to just be fine with it. But then again, seeing all of the footage, I am not surprised. Have you ever heard about concent Rogers ? I suggest you look at it." 

"Bruce, you can't...." Natasha started.

"Forget it Romanoff, I am not interested in your explanations or anything like that. You forced me to Hulk out after all, so my feelings towards her, are the same towards you." 

Natasha sighted and tried to get close to him, but before she could, Spider-Man grabbed her hand.

"Dr. Banner made it clear, do not get close to him." 

She glared at him.

"Touch the kid, and Hulk will come to tell you what he thinks of you, and unlike me, he won't use words." 

Natasha sighted and went back to her seat.

"How did you get the footage ?" 

"Simple. FRIDAY." 

Steve sighted, of course. The AI went missing after the Civil War, she's been with Bruce all the time. Natasha tried tracking her, but she was unsuccessful. 

"Where were you ?" 

"After Ultron, Hulk lost control of the jet, and we crashed in the middle of the sea, Hulk swam to the cost of Colombia, where he turned back on me and we collapsed. I was taken care by Dr. Christine Palmer, who help me get back to health. After we were done, I contacted Tony, who informed me of the Accords and Ross' attempts to get to him. I stayed hidden with Dr. Palmer, waiting for Tony to contact me. Imagine my surprise when FRIDAY called me, with the footage of Siberia. After that, I knew that it was the last straw, I said that the Avengers were a time bomb, and now I have decided to blow it up." 

The Rouges were silent after that. 

"Now, are you all going to stop acting as children so we can deal with the Emperor ?" 

Wanda stood up. 

"How dare you call us like children, we AAAAAAAH" 

Like before, Wanda tried using her powers, and once again, she got a burn. 

What the hell is happening to her ? Steve can't understand.

After ignoring more questions, they finally started talking about the upcoming threat. 

"So, this guys are like nothing we have faced before, they fight in other ways almost none of us understand, so Strange, Loki, what do we do ?" Rhodey asked. 

"Simple, we go in a corner and cry and beg for the Spirits to save us." Loki smirked.

"Can you fucking take this seriously !" Clint yelled.

"While I agree with the wording not being the best, he's right in one thing, without the spirits, we are doomed. While Loki and I may be able to create spells that allow us to fight the common soldiers, we are unable to do anything against the top ones, and specially the Emperor himself. The Spirits are the ones that have the power to face him." 

"We have Wanda, maybe she can actually do something." Steve said. 

"Mr. Rogers, she can't even use her powers without getting a extra high fever." Carol said. "If that doesn't improve, she is useless." 

"Even if she was at full power, her powers would do nothing against this people. Their minds are extra protected, and they can copy her other abilities." 

"My father said, that Emperor Belos is used to strike his opponents with something that they never expect." Thor said. "We need to be prepared for everything." 

"Can't we infiltrate their base ?" Natasha asked. 

"No. As soon as a non magical enters the realm, they know it. Unless you are under the accepted magical power then entering there is suicide. Once again, we need the Spirits to win." 

"For now, we need to plan evacuations, be prepared to protect civilians where Belos will attack." Rhodey said with a sight. "It's really the only thing we can do." 

"So we just hide ?" Steve demanded.

"By all means go and die in there, we won't miss you." Loki said. 

After that, they all left to wonder on their own.

Rhodey was asked a lot if he knew where Tony is, and everytime he responded with a shut up. Fury tried sneaking his nose where it didn't belong, and Rhodes flat out told him that he knows they held Tony prisoner, and unless he wants the footage of that released, he had to shut the hell up. And he made it clear that the moment Romanoff or any SHIELD agent tried to touch FRDIAY, the footage would automatically be released, and a very special copy would be sent to Christine Everheart. That got the pirate to back down, knowing that if that goes in the air, it's the end of SHIELD. 

What the pirate doesn't know, is that no matter what he does, FRIDAY will release the footage, and Christine already has her copy of it. SHIELD has been a thorn in Tony' side, and with the exception of Coulson, they haven't been any better than Hydra. 

Rogers though, he tried everything that he could to find out where Tony is, until FRIDAY had to threat him so he could back off. 

Oh, Rhodey can't wait to see their faces when they realize that they depend on Tony to get out of this alive. 

And then, the rouges can kiss their statuses goodbye, and Maximoff can say bye bye to her powers. He knows she can't use them before getting the fever, and the only cure, is for Tony to strip them. 

Sweet justice is coming. 

Steve looked for Bucky.

He tried getting Rhodes to tell him where Tony is, before FRIDAY tried to shoot him in the face.

Steve's image was quickly falling when the footage was released, there were protests that called for his arrest, and since Tony disappeared, many were calling for his arrest.

As much as he hated it, Fury said that keeping Tony here will now do more harm than good, but then again, everything is doing harm.

Steve needed some comfort, and he had to find his boyfriend. He could help him. 

But Steve was horrified about what he saw.

Bucky was conversing with the enemy, the ones that were against him and his real team.

"So I can join your new team ?" 

"Yep. If you and Sam go threw your word, then you won't fall like the others." Carol said. 

"Barton might have his chance, there is something concerning, something that is really not his fault." Stephen said. 

Steve couldn't believe it, they were turning Bucky against him. 

"I heard Rogers called you his boyfriend ?" Scott asked.

"Trust me when I say, I have no idea where he got that idea. Steve....he's not the man that I remember, he is not the stick that was my best friend. This new Steve is someone I don't know, and someone I would like to be away from." 

Steve felt rage. They were going to take Bucky away from him.

But no matter, they think he's stupid, well he'll show them.

He knows the key to get Bucky....is Tony.

Tony started the invention that could have healed him, and if he knew that, Steve would have never locked him up. Once he finds him, Steve will get Tony to finish his invention, so that Bucky can be his again.

And if the Emperor or The New Avengers think he would allow them to get on their way, they're wrong. Steve will crush anyone that is stopping him from getting Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Steve, once again, he is delusional to the end, and will do anything to show that he's right. 
> 
> Next chapter, the weapon is finally revealed.


	16. The Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magic team learns what Belos will use against Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the revelation of the so called weapon is here, and I think many will look at me weirdly.

"All right Kids, focus on this. We need to find what will the Emperor use against the Earth's heroes. Luz, stop giving your girlfriend the goofy eyes and focus, same as you Amity." 

"Sorry !" 

"Ok, so we know that he is planing something, but what is he using ?" 

"Maybe a sleep spell ? Make them sleep do he can kill them without they knowing," Willow said.

"No, it would hurt his pride, and he wants to see them fall. But good try." 

"He'll just gather an army and will bring them down with it !" King yelled. 

"Nah, that is to much for him, he will show him how strong he is, by showing their weakness and shoot it at them. Besides, if he sends the guys Hooty takes out like nothing, then that won't do any good." 

"Hoot ?" 

"No I didn't call you." 

"Do you want to know my guess ? " 

"Scram Hooty." 

"Awww, Hoot !" 

"Ok, with the owl out of the way. Any other idea ?" 

"He might send the biggest abominations he can." Amity said. 

"That actually my be possible," 

"Hoot ? " 

"No Hooty." 

"Maybe he will create some illusions !" Gus said. 

"Hell yeah." Ed said. 

"I like this kid." Em said. 

"Nah, Tony and Elsa would see them threw." 

"Hoooooooot ?" 

"Hooty. I will shut you up if you hoot one more time." 

"I told you I should have destroyed him." Amity told her girlfriend. 

"Poor Hooty, he is annoying, but I like him." 

"You're the only one that likes him." King grunted. 

"Poor Hooty, I love you Hooty !" 

"I love you too Luz !" 

"Looks like Mittens has competition." Em laughed. "I like Hooty now." 

"Yay !" 

"If that bird touches you, I will destroy him for real." Amity said. 

"Ok yeah, we understand, you love Hooty, but think Kid, you're smart....most of the time, you have to have something." 

"Hmmmmm, well, he won't use anything related to fire and ice, as that would be useless, so maybe I'll go with Amity, he'll create the biggest abomination that the Avengers have ever faced, and add some magic to it." 

"Hmmm, not bad." 

"Eh Eda ?" 

"Yes Luz." 

....

....

.....

"The owl is behind me again, right ?" 

"Yep." 

"HOOOT !" 

"OK, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY HOOTY, WHAT, WHAT IS YOUR BRILLIANT IDEA !" 

"I........am very thirsty and want some water." 

.....

.....

......

"I AM MAKING BIRD PIE TODAY !" 

"LET ME HELP !" 

"EDA, AMITY STOP !" 

"HOOOOT !" 

"What is going on ?" 

Everyone watched Tony and Elsa enter the room. 

......

......

.......

"Hoot." 

"And that's all of our theories." 

"Ok....one of you got it right." 

"Really, who ?" 

"Hooty." 

"HOOTY !" 

"HOOOT I WON !" 

"The famous weapon, is water." 

"WATER ?" 

"Out of anything the emperor can throw at them, he is going to throw them water ?" 

"I mean, Hydro magic is the hardest one to learn, but still...." 

"Nah, when you think about it, it makes a lot of sense. I know the Avengers, and they are completely useless against any aquatic threats." 

"So the Emperor will send a water beast or...." 

"No, show them baby." 

"Baby ? You finally got together again." Eda smirked. 

Elsa used her powers to show them. 

"The Emperor is slowly creating a dome around the city, that is trapping everyone inside. For now, they can leave it, but as soon as he is ready, he will seal it, and then he sends the water, and..." 

The ice showed everyone drowning. 

"That happens." 

"Oh god, that is cold, even for him."

"But it will show how weak the humans are, and inspire more to join him." 

"How far is he with the barrier ?" 

"He's almost done with it. I think there is only one choice. We have to go to Earth." 

"Well Fuck." 

Luz remained quiet. 

"Hey, no one will hurt you in there, that's a promise." Amity said holding her hand. 

"Your Mom told me how hard life on Earth was for you. This is your home, and no one will take you from here, also Amity is right, no one will hurt you." Tony said. 

"Thanks Dad." 

Good, now we can go, and I can add something to my collection." Eda said with a smirk. "King, are you going to come, or will you stay with Hooty ?" 

"Hoot ?" 

King just opened the door that lead to Earth, and jumped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the weapon is.......water.
> 
> Water ? Seriously ? 
> 
> Hear me out, I thought about it and realized. The Avengers are completely useless against aquatic threats. Like the suits have air supply that can be cut, and what would someone like Steve do ? Nothing. The one that might stand a chance its Vision, considering if he can even breath underwater. 
> 
> If Belos floods the city with his magic, they are done for. That's the ultimate weapon.


	17. Arrival on Earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others arrive on Earth, but not in the right place. 
> 
> Rhodey is warned that Tony is here, and that he must evacuate New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the heroes have arrived to Earth, but they aren't on the right place (I think it's Hooty's fault.)
> 
> Now while he gets them to the right place, Tony must warn Rhodey, and have him evacuate New York.
> 
> Also, they do have a bit of fun in Earth.

A door suddenly opened in the middle of the woods. 

King tried to jump out, but....

"No Hooty, wait, HOOTY !" 

"HOOT !" 

Hooty threw King outside the door, and slammed him in a door. 

"OW !" 

"I am not sorry, Hoot Hoot !" 

Eda was the next to come out. 

"Ah yes, the world of the humans, let's see what can Mama get her hands dirty with." 

"Eda !" Luz said as she jumped out. 

"What ?" 

Amity, Gus, and Willow looked hesitant. 

"Come on guys, this world doesn't burn." 

"HOOT !" 

Hooty pushed the three threw the portal. 

"Hooty !" 

"Sorry, but I am having revenge in everyone that was mean to me, except you Luz, I love you." 

"Awwwww, I love you too Hooty." 

Tony stepped out of the door, and held his hand so Elsa could step outside. 

"Wait a minute, this is not New York." 

"Hey, you think I know how this New York looks like ?" Eda asked. 

"We are near my home." Luz said. 

"Ah yes, this is where Camila lives. We should say hello." 

Tony and Luz went to say hello, while the rest stayed. 

"Kid, you should have gone." Eda told Amity.

"Me ?" 

"She's your girlfriends' Mom !" King shouted. 

"I......fuck." 

"WHERE IS SHE ?" 

They all heard Luz yelling.

"I don't know, did she leave you a message that she was leaving for a while ?" 

"Let me check......oh yeah, she's checking out a new job in the city." 

"Makes sense. That's where we are staying, I have a home near here, stay there while I talk to Rhodey, and to spend the night. 

Luz nodded, and collapsed in her girlfriends' arms.

"What's the matter ?" 

"I couldn't speak to Mom, I'll do it after the invasion." 

"Sorry love" 

"Its fine, but hey ! I can show you the sister. But you have to wear hats." 

"Why ?" 

Rhodey ended his call with Pepper. 

"Don't come here, whatever it's coming, it's dangerous, alright ? Sharon will protect you." 

"Be safe ok ?" 

"I will." 

He hanged, just for the phone to ring again. 

"Colonel Rhodes here ?" 

"Honey Bear, are you alone ?" 

Rhodey looked around.

"FRIDAY, made sure there are no bugs." 

Just then, many bugs came off the wall. 

"Now we are alone." 

"Great. I got myself quite a team, although most are teens." 

"Oh god. How are you Tones ?" 

"I'm great, but listen, there is no time for this, I need you to do something big." 

"What do you need." 

"Evacuate New York." 

"Tony.....you want me to evacuate....ALL NEW YORK !" 

"Yep. Trust me, what Belos has planned, it will kill many." 

"What the hell is he going to use ?" 

"Water sugarplum, tons and tons of water." 

"What is that ?" 

"A TV." 

"What is that ?" 

"A light bulb." 

"What is that ?" 

"The biggest sauna I have ever seen." 

"So your Dad is a noble here, and a Spirit at home ?" Amity asked. 

"Basically, he is also a super hero." 

"COOL !" Gus screamed.

"Ohh, what do we have here ?" Eda said. 

"Eda, do not steal from me." 

"Awww." 

"I have something even better," 

He opened a portal, and everything that the rouges owned fell in top of her, they bought it with his money anyway.

"I am so happy." 

"Take it all." 

"What is all of that ?" Elsa asked him.

"What my former teammates owned." 

"Oh the ones that betrayed you and I am going to freeze to death ?" 

"Yep." 

Rhodey made a quick talk with the ones he trusted, so anyone that is not the rouges or SHIELD.

"Evacuate New York !" 

"Belos will literally flood the city !" 

"AND YOU TWO IDIOTS DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE UN UNDER WATER BREATHING SPELL !" Carol yelled. 

"Well sorry for never thinking that someone will try to literally drown New York !" Stephen said. 

"There is no time for this, we need to act, and without this sitios noticing, the flood can come at any moment." 

Belos watched as his barrier was almost complete. 

"Perfect." 

Most people were already asleep, before going to New York and try stopping Belos from flooding everything. 

But Luz was unable to sleep. 

"I am glad I am not the only one that can't sleep." 

Amity sat at her side.

"I am terrified." 

"Sure, it's the Emperor." 

"No, not that, well that too, but its what happens if we fail." 

"Your Dad will cast some underwater spells in us." 

"I know, but he can only do it for us, as there is a limit. If we fail, all of those people will just drown !" 

"Hey, if you taught me anything, other than being myself, is that there is always hope. Do not loose hope Luz, because as long as I am with you, I will have hope." 

She gave him a kiss on the check.

"Hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the nice moments are over, as the Great Flood is coming. 
> 
> How will the delusional ones handle this, its no like they can beat up water. 
> 
> I think I just gave Steve ideas.


	18. A Mass Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mass evacuation happens, as the flood is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, moments before the fight, the city is being evacuated.

Bruce grabbed a megaphone and started yelling. 

"Come on everyone, we are almost out of time !" 

Everyone was running toward the transports, no person, or animal, can be left behind. 

The Mayor wasn't happy, but he knew there was a big risk, and had no choice. 

A city getting flood. No one would ever think about that. But is about to happen, and they have no idea when.

"Rogers what the hell are you doing !" Rhodes yelled. 

Bruce sighted. They managed to start the evacuations without them knowing, but then they found out, and well...the result was mixed.

Wilson and Barnes listened to Rhodey's orders and helped with the evacuation, and after some internal struggle, Barton got his head out of his ass and started helping as well. 

Rogers though, he insisted they had to go and fight. Fight what ? They can't see anyone, what is Rogers going to do, punch water ? 

He probably would try. His brain said. 

"I can't find Bucky !" 

Of course, even now everything he can think of its Bucky.

He felt for Barnes, he really did. 

"He's evacuating the west side ! Like he was told too !" 

Who put you in charge ? I am the leader !" 

"Te fucking Mayor did, and you are not the leader, you went rouge. Besides, it doesn't matter if you are not at his side right now, you are just evacuating the people." 

"We should be preparing for the fight." 

"How Rogers, how are you going to fight, LITERAL WATER !" 

"It has to be a trick, there is no way you know what is about to happen." 

"I do. I have a contact." 

"I don't believe you, you don't tell...." 

Before Steve could continue his bullshit, a portal opened, and a black thing flew to his face.

"EDA NO !" 

"Sorry King, Hooty wanted me to do that." 

"Since when do you care about what Hooty wants !" 

"Since it made me see your adorable yells." 

Everyone of the heroes froze.

A white woman with white hair and pointy fingers came out of the portal.

"The Owl Lady." Loki whispered. 

Bruce saw Maximoff's face pale when the woman got here. Why though ? 

"WOOHOOO, New York !" 

A girl with short hear came out next, holding hands with a pointy eared green haired girl. A girl with glasses and a small boy followed them. 

"What is that smell ?" 

"The smell of pollution Willow, the sad smell of pollution." 

Then came to a woman, and boy, all of the team couldn't help but stare at her. Her blond snowy hair, the blue eyes, and the dress.

Wow.

"I haven't been in an American city before.

"Brother, it's her !" Loki whispered. 

"The Spirit of Ice." Stephen said. 

"Hey, eyes off my lady everyone !" A very familiar voice said. 

Tony Stark step out of the portal last. 

"I see someone followed my instructions, I am proud Honeybear." 

Rhodey smiled. 

"Well I wasn't going to disobey the Spirit of Fire himself." 

"WHAT !" Came the shouts from the Rouges and SHIELD. That's right, they didn't know.

Steve glared at Tony, and made it to get closer. 

But before he could, an ice wall stoped him. 

"Stay there Rogers." 

"Tony ?" 

"We have no time for this. Eda, take the kids and find the barrier, Elsa and I will find Belos." 

"Got it, hang on kids, we have barrier to destroy." 

"WAIT, EDA GO SLOW !" Luz yelled as they flew away. 

Tony just grabbed Elsa, and flew to the other side.

"What the hell was that ?" Clint asked. 

"The ones that can save us, keep evacuating !" 

Steve didn't like it.

Where had Tony been all this time, who where the women and the teens ?

And what is this that Tony is the spirit of fire ? 

Steve has many questions and he will get his answers. But first, he has to find Bucky. 

Steve looked around, and saw Bucky struggling with a person. 

"BUCK !" 

Steve ran and punched the person, sending him flying to a wall. 

"STEVE WHAT THE HELL !" 

"You needed help and I...." 

"That man was struggling to get up ! you probably killed him !" 

Steve felt no shame, as long as Bucky is fine, then he can take every risk.

"Come on, we need to get with the team." 

"Shut up, I have to help with the evacuation !" 

Bucky ran to the other direction. 

"No, Bucky wait !" 

What Steve didn't know is that his punch cause a old building to drop some ruble. 

The poor man was killed, but the worst was about to happen. 

Luz and Amity were scouting in the sub, when the ruble trapped them. 

"Oh no." 

Eda saw this. 

"Luz, are you two ok !" 

"We're fine, but we are trapped !" 

"I can blast us out...." 

"NO ! If you do, it could go in top of you." 

Eda had no idea what to do. 

"You two." She turned to Willow and Gus. "Find Tony, he can melt the ruble and they can get out safely." 

Belos was ready. 

"The time has come." 

He sealed the barrier.

Rhodey watched in horror as one of the planes suddenly crashed. 

They were trapped, the water is coming. 

"Let the water come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ! Steve you mother fucker what have you done ! 
> 
> Luz and Amity are trapped, and the water is coming ! 
> 
> Next chapter, it's Tony to the rescue !


	19. The Great Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony must save his daughter and fight the Emperor while the city floods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run away, as the great flood is here, ready to drown the delusional ones, and the true heroes must fight.

"Let the water come." Belos said.

"Yes my Lord." 

Lilith open a portal, and soon, the water came threw it. 

"Get them to the top of the buildings !" Rhodey yelled. 

Everyone rushed to get the people to the top of the buildings, but unless they stop Belos, that will be useless. 

"Rhodey we have a problem !" 

"What is it Carol ?" 

"The Rouges are gone." 

Fuck. 

"Have you found him ?" 

"No. Where the hell is he ?" 

"Mr. Tony !" 

Tony saw Willow and Gus running to them. 

But where... 

"There was an accident !" 

"Luz and Amity are trapped inside something under ground ! On the south side ! " 

THEY ARE WHAT !

"AAAAAH! 

The 4 turned to the screams, and saw it. 

The water is coming, in the shape of a giant wave. 

"Get them to safety, cast them an underwater breathing spell." He told Elsa. 

"What about you ?" 

"I am saving my daughter." 

With that, Tony flew to where Luz and Amity were trapped. Going straight to the wave. 

"That idiot is going to get himself killed." 

"Don't worry, we will get you out." 

"Please hurry Eda ! " 

"EDA WATCH OUT !" King yelled. 

A blast sent Eda flying. 

"EDA !" 

She got up, and turned to her attacker. 

"Lilith." 

"Edalyn." 

Her sister floated above her. 

"I suggest you move, the water is coming." 

"No can do sister, my kid is trapped in there." 

"Ah, the famous half spirit, good, it will get her out of the Emperors' way." 

"I don't have time for this Lilith, I need to get her out before the water hits." 

"Oh Edalyn there is no way I will allow you to move." 

"What ? want a round 3 ? you may have been the eldest, but I was the better one." 

Have been ?" 

"I do not see you as my sister, if you try to kill Luz." 

"Have you really gone soft." 

"That's Luz for you. Now move." 

"I am afraid I can't do that." 

"Well then, I guess I'll have to move you !" 

Eda flew and crashed into her sister. 

"So we are really doing this ?" 

"I told you, if anyone would put you down, it's me." 

"Very well Edalyn, show me the power of the Owl Lady !" 

Steve and his team rounded up.

"Have you seen the emperor ?" 

"Negative." Natasha said.

"My powers aren't working properly !" Wanda said. "Ever since Stark and his allies arrived, I can't feel them !" 

Steve sighted, even before the attack, Tony is not willing to admit that he lost. He is still interfering with their work.

"We need too...." 

"LOOK !" Clint yelled. 

Steve looked behind him, and was horrified. 

Water, tons of water coming at them. 

No, it can't be true, it has to be a trick. 

Steve's instinct told him so, and it has never been wrong.

Knowing what he had to do, Steve ran to the water, knowing it's just a trick.

What ended up happening, is that Steve and his team got swallowed by the wave. 

Many of the heroes try to keep getting people to the top of the buildings. 

"My god." 

"Stephen can you and Loki ?" 

"No, the water is under a spell that we can't get threw." 

"Oh god." 

Bucky turned around, and saw the water coming.

It was the last thing he saw before the water hit him. 

"Luz, are you two ok ?" 

"We are fine Dad !" 

He had to melt the ruble so it didn't hurt them.

But his luck is not the best one, as the water was about to hit them.

At least, until an ice bubble protected him.

"Go ahead and get them out of here, it won't hold for long !" Elsa yelled. 

Steve swam to the surface.

He was horrified, New York was going to be under water. 

It was true, the Emperor wanted to make them drown.

Steve saw people trying to hold to objects, as water continued rise.

Steve however, had another concern. 

"BUCKY !" 

Lilith and Eda were still fighting. 

"Why do this, we are family !" 

"We are nothing !" 

"Ah, that actitud, I hated it so much, you always thinking that you were superior, that you were better than me." 

"I am better than you." 

"THEN WHY WERE YOU SO EASY TO CURSE !" 

Lilith put her hand on her mouth, she realized her mistake. 

"Eda I..." 

"YOU !" 

Eda threw multiple blasts at Lilith. 

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE !" 

Bucky swam to the surface. 

"Barnes are you ok ?" 

Rhodes was in his suit flying above him. 

"I'm fine, but there are people trapped."

Shit, Ill dive and get them down, you go help the others with the people on the surface.

"BUCKY WERE ARE YOU ?" 

Steve managed to get to the top of a building.

"BUCKY !" 

Steve looked at some bubles, could it be Bucky ?

But instead, Tony came out with his companions. 

After he got Luz and Amity out, the ice broke. He used the suit to get them to the surface, and Elsa created an ice raft. 

"Can't we just freeze the water ?" 

"That would kill the people trapped bellow." 

"Oh, but that is the idea Spirits." 

The 4 turned to see the Emperor. 

"Well shit." 

Lilith fell to her knees. Eda standing above her. 

Her sister bested her. 

Eda grabbed her carried her to the edge of where they were standing.

"I could throw you, I could end it." 

"Then why don't you, you won." 

"It was never about winning for me. All I wanted was to live my own life." 

"Then do it, your Spirit friends, could heal you, come on Edalyn, END IT !" 

Eda growled, but instead oof throwing her. She let her go.

"What ?" 

"Even after this, I can't kill you." 

"Edalyn." 

"But the water will. The underwater breathing spell has a time limit. The Emperor sent you here to die, with me." 

"No, he said I could get out." 

"I threw you into the barrier, and you bounced back. 

Lilith realized.....she was right. 

"Now this is not over, but for now, we need to get this thing off. Your student is here as well." 

"Amity ?" 

"I do not know about you, but I love mine, and I won't let her die, so, truce." 

Lilith looked at her.

"Truce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Lilith have a truce to break the barrier. Tony and Elsa are fighting the Emperor, and Steve is only focused on saving Bucky. 
> 
> The battle concludes next chapter. 
> 
> Now for an announcement. I am working in the Aqua-Tony remake right now, and I decided that is better to leave "Destroy All Monsters" to be part of it. I'll post soon a work where you can comment some idea for the first story only. 
> 
> In the meantime, the sequel to "The Dragon Master" is coming out. Spoilers. Once again, there is a flood involved :) but this one is different. I just like throwing Steve in the water where he is totally useless.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here we are with a tell of magic, of love, and of turtoring the rogues, like always.
> 
> This is a strange one, I know, but hey, I think it’s fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
